Her Path of Shadows
by TheGirlHiddenInTheShadows
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari form a romantic relationship after the war and things move quickly. But when Shikamaru breaks Temari's heart and unknowingly leaves her pregnant how will Temari handle it. More importantly how will the child grow up. This is the story of Sabaku Kumo, a child of two villages, and her path as a ninja. Updates will be every Monday or Tuesday night. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, and slowly but surely life moved on. Temari had spent most of the three years since the war helping her brothers as they worked to maintain peace and prosperity in Suna. What little time Temari did find to herself were filled with Shikamaru. Travelling back and forward between the Leaf village and her own village as an ambassador had given the young couple plenty of time for their romance to bloom. Temari was shocked at how quickly things had move, what with Shikamaru being so lazy. Looking back Temari realized maybe she had let thing move a bit too quickly. Temari had just left a council meeting when two letters were headed to her, recognizing one as being from Shikamaru she simply thanked the messenger and took them with her to her office. Temari's office was small and welcoming, in all honesty it was more a place for her to sit and think than actually get work done. Sitting down at her desk Temari quickly opened Shikamaru's letter and just as quickly wished she hadn't.

Gaara was just finishing some paper work when his sister stormed in to his office an odd look on her face. Gaara still wasn't the best at understanding female emotions but it look as if she was trying not to cry.

"Temari can I help you with something?" Gaara asked calmly even though his temper was rising higher and higher the longer he looked at his sister's pained face.

"I need you to send someone else to the Leaf village in my place." Temari ttold her brother and Kazekage smoothly.

"May I ask why?" Gaara asked sitting back in his seat. Knowing Temari this request and her pained look were connected.

"I rather you didn't."

"Temari you know I can let you out of your duties with you a proper reason." Gaara said carefully.

"Call it personal leave." Temari snapped, pushing tears back.

"Personal leave?" Gaara mused. "I see. Temari what's that is your hand?" Gaara asked spotting the paper clenched in Temari's fist.

"Nothing." Temari lied weakly, simply allowing gaara's sands to take the papers from her hands. The young Kazekage silently read the letter from Shikamaru, a deep frown forming on his face.

**_Dear Temari,_**

**_Firstly please know I never set out to hurt you but I have come to see our relationship holds no logic. We are of different villages, each with responsibility that we cannot leave. I'd gladly live my life waiting for your visits but my clan requires me to marry so I know must inform you that I am engaged, and must now denounce anything that came, or would have come of our relations. _**

**_Wishing you well, Shikamaru Nara_**

"He didn't even write it himself." Temari whispered sadly as her brother set aside the Nara boy's letter. Temari just stood there awkwardly as he little brother scanned the second page, his frown turning to a look of pity.

"Personal leave granted," Was all Gaara said, before standing and walking around his desk and wrapping his arms around his older sister. The sand siblings were closer now than they were as children, but still Gaara had never hugged her. In that moment all Temari could do was cry into her little brother's shoulder and silently thank him for bring up the fact that she was soaking his Kazekage robes.

**1 Years Later **

Temari bolted up right as tiny screams ripped through the night. Rushing out her bedroom door and across the hall Temari couldn't help but stop and stare at the sight before her eyes. Gaara stood in the center of the room rocking on his heels, cooing softly to the small bundle in his arms. The tiny infant stared up at her uncle in awe, the moonlight reflecting off her midnight blue eyes. Sensing her presence Gaara looked up at his sister, a frown taking over his calm face.

"Go to bed." He told her firmly. "I've got this, and you need your sleep."

"I think I might stand here a bit longer actually." Temari said sheepishly, leaning against the wall. Gaara was right she did need sleep but she couldn't tear her eye off of the two of them together. After putting his niece back in her crib Gaara carefully picked up his older sister who had fallen asleep standing up. Putting Temari in her bed Gaara marveled at how easily Temari had adjusted to being a mother. He liked to think Temari was just like how their own mother would have been if she had lived. Shutting the door quietly behind him Gaara made his way back to his own home. Temari had made Kankuro and Gaara swear not to kill the Nara for breaking her heart, but that didn't mean they stopped hating him. The moment little Kumo was born Gaara had sworn he'd do anything to keep her away from her father, he didn't deserve the little blessing Temari had brought into the world.

**3 Years Later**

"Kumo slow down!" Temari chuckled as the little three year old dragged her though the streets. Kumo had barely grown since she was a baby and everyone know she'd end up a tiny young woman, thankfully she had her mother's attitude to make up for it.

"But Mommy." The girl whinned still dragging her mother behind her. "I want to see it all!" The mother and daughter were enjoying the Festival of Star, an annual event that had the skies of Suna lit with hundreds of floating lanterns. Temari loved the festival and somehow Kumo managed to stay awake every year just long enough to see the lanterns released before falling asleep in her mother's arms. Temari loved to sit on a roof top, her daughter fast asleep in her arms, and watch the lanterns slowly float away.

"Don't forget we still have to find you a lantern!" Temari reminded her excited daughter.

"Oh, oh, oh, I want that one!" Kumo cried in delight before her small hand slipped out of her mother's grasp and the child disappeared in to the crowd.

"KUMO!" Temari called out, panic rising in her throat as she looked though the crowds for her little girl. "Kumo where are you baby?"

"Here Mommy!" Temari heard Kumo giggle. Turning Temari found a tall shinobi smiling down at her and a beaming Kumo holding his hand while her other hand held up a cloud shape lantern for her mommy to see. "Look what I got!"

"I believe this belongs to you." The shinobi send placing Kumo's hand in Temari's, his fingers brushing her as he did so.

"Yes. Thank you." Temari stuttered. "You didn't have to get her the lantern you know."

"Well you can pay me back by letting me help you to lunch it." The man grinned at her.

"Temari," she said extending her hand. "And this is my daughter Kumo."

"Aiji." The man told her, gently shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." The three found a rooftop to sit on and Temari watched as Kumo whispered her wish, as was tradition, into her lantern.

"I wish the stars would bring me a daddy." The little girl attempted to whisper, her black hair falling like a curtain as if it would hide her words.

"Where is her father?" Aiji asked quietly.

"Far away, where he'll hopefully stay." Temari replied. The three lunched the lantern into the sky and long after Kumo had fallen asleep, wrapped up in Aiji's jacket, the two adults just sat there staring up at the sky, not a word needed between them.

**One Year Later**

Kumo spun round and round in her pretty flower girl dress, watching the world go by in a blur till suddenly a firm hand stopped her.

"Why'd you stop me unclr Gaargar?" Kumo whined placing her hands on her hips, looking so much like her mother.

"Because you were going to make yourself sick." Gaara told his niece dryly. She knew how to say his name properly, calling him Gaargar was a choice. "Is your mother not ready let.

"Nope." The girl said shaking her head, her hair had been pulled up into two perfect buns with delicate white flowers woven in. "When will you start training me to be a ninja." The girl asked suddenly and quite seriously.

"When you're mother says it's alright and not a moment sooner." He replied in his Kazekage voice, but looking down at her big blue eyes her wavered. "Alright maybe a moment sooner, if you're a good girl."

"Can I tell you a secret?" The girl whispered, standing on tippy toes to get closer to Gaara's ear. Gaara bent down to her level and she whispered quietly, "I'm getting a daddy to day." The little girl stepped back, a beaming smile on her face.

"Yes you are." Gaara replied unable not to smile back.

**2 Years Later**

Temari chuckled as she wiped porridge off her youngest face. Little Naota was one and a half but still hadn't mastered eating, a slob like his father, "ya you're a messy eater just like Daddy aren't you?" she cooed at the infant just as her eldest came sliding in to the room, her thick black hair a mess.

"Mom!" I need you to do my hair!" Kumo wailed.

"I thought we agreed Daddy would do your hair." Temari reprimanded the stubborn six year old.

"But Daddy doesn't do it right." The girl continued to whine.

"Ya Daddy doesn't do it right." Mocked Aiji as he entered the room and kissed his wife and son on the head. "Of course it would help if a certain little monster would sit still." he said sitting down, sticking his tounge out at Kumo who was making face at him.

"Not my fault I can't sit still." Kumo said hopping up and standing on a chair. "I start at the academy today!"

"You start your grounding today if you don't get down." Temari warned. "Now get over here and let me do your hair before you're late." Temari smirked as her eldest hopped down and over to her. Temari quickly pulled the child's black hair back into two spiking pinktail and kissed her on top of the head. "Ready?" The mother asked her daughter.

"Born ready." The daughter smirked back, looking so much like her birth father it made Temari's heart hurt but she gulped down the pain.

"Then let's go." Said Temari leading her daughter out the door and towards the path her life would take.

_Author's Note: This is a quick look at the early life of Sabaku Kumo, and yes Temari kept her last name and Aiji took it as well cause thats the type of woman Temari is and b) the power behind the name Sabaku. Please review and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon._


	2. A Genin of the Sand

"No" was all Temari said as she stood up from the kitchen table.

"Mother!" Kumo pleaded following her mother over to the sink. "You're being completely unfair!" Temari turn to look down at her now ten year old daughter, sometimes it hurt to look at the young girl she looked so much like her father.

"Mother! Mother! Mother!" Little Naota chanted from his seat at the table.

"Now don't you start!" Temari warned her youngest child. "I'm still Mommy to you, got it mister?" Naota stuck his tongue out at his mother causing her to rise a questioning eyebrow at the six year old.

"Come on kiddo." Aiji told his son, "Let's give your mother and sister some time to talk. We'll practice for your Academy Entrance exam, sound good?

"YA! I'm going to be even better than big sister!" Naota cried as he rushed from the room.

"Don't you dare even think of being like your sister!" Temari fumed, while Kumo snorted earning a glare from her mother.

"Try not to kill each other okay?" Aiji told the two fuming females. "Blood is so hard to clean." He chuckled as the curses coming from his wife and daughter chased him down the hall. Aiji could still remember every detail of him and Temari's wedding, but the thing that always stood out the most was the look of sheer joy on Kumo's face when he had asked her if she'd mind having him as a father. Then when Naota was born his little family was complete. Temari still refused to speak about Kumo's father but her brothers had filled in the details and it explained so much about Kumo. The girl was a true genius and because of that she had quickly proven herself as a ninja. As Aiji entered the yard he found his son tirelessly punching a practice log Aiji had put up ages ago for Kumo. Unlike Kumo whose looks set her apart from the family Naota fit right in, he had his mother's sandy blond hair in the same spiky style has Aiji, the boys dark blue eyes fell somewhere between his mother and father's eye colour. Aiji loved his son but try as he might he'd never out do his big sister, didn't mean he wouldn't help his son try.

Back in the kitchen mother and daughter had settled into silently doing the dishes, each lost in her own thoughts. Kumo could not understand her mother's stubbornness, she'd worked hard in the academy and deserved to move forward. Kumo couldn't be a child forever. Temari also didn't understand why she was being so stubborn about the matter, Kumo was a smart driven girl who could take care of herself, that did not mean that Temari wanted her little girl to grow up so soon thought.

"Mom…" Kumo started slowly.

"I know," Temari sighed in defeat. "You are ready, you have been for a while."

"IT's just genin statue." Kumo stated lazily, sounding so much like her father.

"That what I'm worried about sweetheart, your additude about all this." Temari said placing her hands on her hips and staring down at her daughter. "Things have always come easily to you and you've gotten used to that. If I agree to let you graduate earliy you have to promise me that, that you won't. won't become….."

"Him?" Kumo asked quietly.

"Yes. Can you promise me that?" Temari asked pulling her daughter close.

"I promise Mom." Kumo said quietly as she hugged her mother back. "I'll always come back to you."

The Kazekage stood proudly the morning of the Academy graduation ceremony, he was not there in any official capacity he was simply a proud uncle watching his niece bloom in to the incredible young ninja he had always seen her as. Which is why that day every member of the Sabaku clan was biting their tongues to hold back their laughter as the stubborn young girl made her way across the stage legs shaking with every step.

"Is she really that nervous?" Kankuro asked his sister with a chuckle.

"She stole my headband last night to make sure she knew the best way to put it with her hair style." Temari whispered back with a grin.

"Do you know who her sensei will be Gaara?" Kankuro finally asked what they were all thinking.

"No, I did not want to appear biased." Gaara said smoothly although they all knew how much he had wanted to meddle, after all he had been training Kumo behind Temari's back for years.

"I know." Said Baki form behind the Sabaku clan.

"And?" Kankuro asked knowing Baki wouldn't expanded unless prodded.

"Let's just say it will be interesting." Was Baki's only reply as the crowd began clapping, the ceremony finally coming to an end. "Wish her luck for me and give her this." Baki said, handing Temari a long slim box before disappearing in to the crowd.

"I looked like jelly up there didn't I?" The Sabaku family turned to see Kumo glaring down at her feet.

"No not at all. Still as stone." Kankuro reassured his niece.

"Lier." Kumo said glaring at her uncle.

"You did fine sweetheart." Kumo's aunt Tenten said kindly as she elbowed her husband. "It's okay to be a little nervous. The twins send their apologies, they wanted to be here but a mission came up."

"I understand." Kumo replied before looking up at her uncle Gaara. "Thank you for coming uncle, I know what your schedule is like."

"I am the Kazekage, if I don't have time for my niece and nephews I'll make the time." Gaara told the young girl firmly, "I do however have to return to my office now. Congratulations Kumo." Gaara told his niece, handing her a small scroll of paper before saying the rest of his goodbyes and leaving. Tenten and Kankuro soon left as well leaving the small family of four to celebrate on their own. Several hours and too much dango later Kumo found herself alone in her room. Tomorrow she would start training with her team and sensei but for tonight she just wanted to enjoy being able to call herself a genin. She opened the graduation presents her family members had gotten her, perfectly balanced kunai from Aunt Tenten and Uncle Kankuro, a wind summoning contract from her mother that Kumo had been begging to even touch let alone sign for years, new unbreakable hair ties from her father, a bracelet with the symbol of the village on it from her brother that she quickly tied tightly around her wrist. That just left the box from her godfather Baki and the scroll from uncle Gaara. Opening the long slim box Kumo found what looked like two fan dancer fans, but though were made for combat. Instead of fabric and wood the fans were made of light metal with razor sharp edges, and despite their small size they could create hurricane force winds when wielded by the right person. Kumo quickly jumped off her bed and began twirling the fans around her, admiring how the black metal disappeared into the darkness of the night as to not give her presence away. Placing the fans on her dresser next to her headband Kumo sat back down and picked up the scroll from Gaara. Unrolling it she found her uncles neat writing covering the paper,

_**My Dear Kumo,**_

_** Today you are a Genin and I could not be prouder. From the day I first saw you I swore to protect you with my life, you were such a sweet child letting the world guild you and trusting that you'd somehow find your way. Long ago I made two dear friends who taught me what it meant to follow your nindo, your ninja way, were that be to become a Kage or to prove you are a splendid ninja. I do not know what your nindo is, and you do not have to know it yet either but when you do find it I know you will follow it till the end. Please Kumo remember what I told you the day we started your training some abilities are better left in the shadows, I know you hate that fact but it must be this way. You are my nindo Kumo, you and all the people of this village, I will always fight to protect your right to follow your own nindo. Good luck and do this village proud as I know you can.**_

_**Your favorite uncle,**_

_**Gaara. **_

Kumo sat staring at the letter before gently placing it aside and walking over to her window. As she stared out across Suna, the stars twinkling overhead she wondered where her path as a ninja would take her. She had once said she was born ready but know she knew that she did not need to be ready to face the world, the world had to be ready to face her.

_Author's Note: So early update, Yay! We'll be meeting Kumo's team soon that will be loads of fun! So review and follow and I'll see ya soon._


	3. Teamwork

Kumo barely felt the hot sand burning her back as she lay looking up at the clouds, it had been a long time since the heat of the desert bothered her.

"Can I help you?" Kumo asked the figure that had stepped forward to cast a shadow over her face.

"Ya you can tell me I haven't been stuck on the same team as the class prodigy." Said the figure, practically spitting the last word at her. Sitting up Kumo glared at the bulky young boy whose eyes she could barely see though his mess of brown hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you Guntai but it seems we do indeed have the honor of being teamed with the talented Miss Sabaku." Said a tall boy from in front of the glaring pair. The boy sat down next to Kumo and offered his hand. "I'm Toku, and you've meet Guntai."

"Kumo" she said shaking his hand.

"Ya like we don't already know your name." Guntai snorted.

"Oh just sit down and stop pouting would you." Toku told the bigger boy. "We're stuck together, so better to just get used to it."

"That's the kind of attitude I like to hear!" a voice called to the three genin from across the training ring. "Going to need it to if you lot want to survive my training." An older Jonin strolled acroos the room a evil grin on his face, the three genin did not need o be told who the man was they simply stood and shouted good morning sensei, much to the man's amusement. "Have you well trained don't they? Well forget it!" He shouted at three shocked genin. "Ninja who simply do what their expected to do stand no chance out in that world. So I don't care if you're rude to me, if you give me lip, glares, insult, heck I welcome them. I also don't care if you're tired, sore, hungery, and thirsty. I don't care how we get there just as long as the mission get done and we all return alive, got it?" The three genin look at each other unsure of how to answer. "WELL?" their new sensei shouted at them.

"I think I'd like to go back to the academy now." Toku joked, causing both Guntai and Kumo to brust out laughing at how unexpected the response was. Even their sensei chuckled.

"Well said, oh by the way I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Isago your new sensei. Now how about we get to know each other a bit better with a little exercise hmm?" By the look on their sensei's face as he said that Kumo really felt like going back to the Academy may actually be a good idea.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kumo muttered in horror as she stared upward.

"I'm not kidding." Laughed her sensei patting her on the shoulder. "I mean all you have to do in catch him. How hard is that really?"

"He'll crush her." Toku said in awe as he looked at Guntai standing on top of Suna's outer wall. Kumo trying to catch the larger boy falling from a normal height would be crazy, but the wall of Suna was over 200 feet high.

"No he won't" Said Isago firmly, as he gave Guntai the signal to jump. "He trust you to catch him Kumo, don't let him down." Was the sensei's final words as he grabbed Toku and moved away.

"He is so going to crush me." Kumo whispered as she watched Guntai leap off the wall and came barreling towards her. Not even thinking about it Kumo flicked open her fans and kicked off into a spin moving the air around her in to a soft cushion that caught Guntai and gently placed him on the ground.

"Cute fans." Guntai mock as he stood and brushed the sand off his clothes. "Do your dollies have a matching set?"

"She just kept you from becoming a pancake Guntai, is now really the time to mock her?" Toku snapped at the other boy.

"Watch it twig boy, or I'll snap you in half." Guntai shouted back.

"Oh that's original! Don't you have a five year old to pick on or something?" Toku hissed back.

"Well I see our team work skills are going well." Isago mused as the two boys tackled each other. "Perhaps I should have started with lunch and a chat."

"That would have been lovely." Kumo mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Ha!" Isago snorted. "You look like your mother when you do that. Now let's see if you can keep troops in line as well as your mother." He told her pointing at his other two students.

"Now that's an exercise I like." Kumo grinned as she made her way over to the fighting boys. Isago smirked as he watched the younger girl beat some sense into her teammate. The squad was rough, that was for sure, but with some work they'd be a force to be reckoned with.

**3 Months Later.**

"I'm bored of this." Guntai grunted under his breath. Kumo rolled her eyes at her teammate's impatient attitude, he had no mind for strategy.

"This will work." She told him calmly for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Ya so would walking in there and doing this by forces." Guntai shot back causing Kumo to glare at him.

"Stop it you two, the target is on route." Toku hissed at the bickering pair.

"Right, is the dart ready?" Kumo asked Toku.

"Ready and waiting." Toku assured.

"Then let's do this already." Said Guntai.

"Right." Kumo nodded "Move out." The three Genin left their rooftop perches and quickly made their way towards the target building. Kumo and Toku quickly spotted the open window they needed.

"How'd you know it be open?" Toku asked Kumo is awe.

"Easy." Kumo told him with a wink. "I opened it." Toku smiled at his teammate before pulling out his blow darts and loading them into the long bamboo shoot.

"How does this stuff work again?" Guntai asked, landing behind the two.

"It will connect his brainwave to mine for a short period of time, giving me total control." Toku explained to Guntai yet again.

"What if you miss?" Guntai asked mockingly, seeing Toku start to tense up at the taunt Kumo stepped in.

"Go get the distraction ready just in case we have to make a quick exit." Kumo told Guntai who solemnly complied. "Ready?" she asked Toku who nodded slowly. "Alright, now!" Kumo order. Toku took his shot the dart cleanly flying through the window as Kumo used a gust of wind to draw everyone's eyes to the other side of the room, allowing the dart to hit its target without anyone seeing it.

Inside the Kazekage's office Isago smirked as he felt the dart hit his leg. "Strange, I did not think you left your window open Lord Kazekage." Isago mused.

"I normally don't" The Kazekage stated smoothly. "Let's get on with this. Isago, what do you have to say?" Stepping forward Isago had to fight to keep the smirk off his face as he caught sight of two familiar spiky pink tail outside the window. Oh those brats were so going to pay for this stunt.

"Did it work?" Guntai asked as his teammates joined him in their favorite BBQ restaurant. He had already started without them, usually Kumo would comment on that fact but she was also egger for Toku's answer

"I believe it did." Toku said smoothly.

"You think?" Guntai asked though a mouth full of beef.

"Chew, shallow, then talk please." Kumo reminded her teammate. "What do you mean you think?" she asked Toku sweetly but the older boy saw the venom in her words, he was a poisons expert after all.

"Well I've never exactly used that mixture before." Toku answered gulping. Kumo slammed her head on to the table and began muttering how troublesome her teammates were under her breath as Toku rushed to explain himself. "But I mixed it perfectly I swear!"

"That you did." Isago stated as he swiped a piece of meat from Guntai's plate and sat down with his students. "And it would have worked on anyone else. Sadly I saw this coming. How did you get that window open anyways Kumo?"

"Did you see the plant on his desk?" Kumo asked sitting up. "I gave it to him this morning, told him it need lots of fresh air to stay alive so I opened the window then left like it was nothing."

"Clever. You relized he now knows you were up to something?" Isago asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So I get grounded, big deal. Not like I have anything better to be doing." She said more as a question then a statement.

"Well I suggest you find a way to stay ungrounded, hate for you lot to miss the chunin exams because of this stunt." Isago challenged the little general in the making.

"So we're in?" Toku asked in awe.

"Of course you're in!" Isago laughed. "What better punishment for trying to manipulate your sensei then having your dreams crushed by the Chunin exams." The three genin smiled at each other, their sensei may only be doing this to punish them but they knew his punishments were actually his way of challenging them and they would rise to this challenge.

_Author's Note: So its off to the chunin exams for Kumo and her team, which means many new faces and also marks the part of the story where the chapters will get more in depth. See ya next time. _


	4. Konoha

Konoha….. she was going to Konoha. That single though had been running though young Kumo's head since she had left Suna. Kumo had dreamt of Konoha since she was a little girl, not the she ever told her mother that fact of course.

"So tell me, how long did the argument last after we left the other night?" Kumo's cousin Hizashi asked coming to sit next to her as the party travelling from Suna stopped for the night.

"Argument?" Toku asked his and Guntai coming over to join the conversation. In fact the whole traveling party seemed to be listening.

"It was nothing." Neji, Hizashi's twin, stated dryly before Kumo could answer. Both twins had long brown hair that they wore in tight braids. Their odd pale eyes made most people believe they were blind but their vision was in fact better than average. "Hizashi should not have brought it up." The older twin finished, shooting his brother a dark look.

"It's really isn't a big deal, Mother just didn't take me entering the chunin exams well." Kumo said laying on her back and staring up at the sky. Man cousins could be troublesome. Isago and Maki, Hizashi and Neji's sensei, were the only adults in the group and both clearly remembered Temari's temper when she was a young girl.

"Define not well?" Maki asked slowly.

"She throw a pot at Uncle Gaara." Hizashi chuckled, forgetting to call their uncle by his title.

"It's Lord Kazekage in public Hizashi." Neji sighed. "And this isn't something to be discussing outside of the family."

"Your mother didn't exactly take it well wither." Kumo shot back at Hizashi, ignoring her eldest cousin.

"That's true, if Father hadn't attached his puppet strings in time she would have done more than throw a pot!" Hizashi snorted at the thought of his mother's antics.

"Neither of you have any sense of privacy do you?" Neji huffed and walked away not waiting for an answer."

"I should go after him." Hizashi said standing, "Don't want him pouting the whole way to the leaf village."

"That a wonderful idea, in fact why don't all you boys go gather fire wood." Maki said calmly, shooting Isago a look that would not a denied.

"Right." Isago said standing. "Come along boys." Toku and Guntai sullenly followed their sensei leaving Kumo alone with her cousins' sensei and teammate.

"So your mother doesn't want you to be a chunin." Maki stated calmly once the boys were out of sight.

"Or maybe she thinks you're growing up to quickly." Suggested Suzume, she was the twins' teammate and the picture of what female sand ninja were. Her short cut black hair framed her face at a sharp angle to match her sharp personality. Not many messed with Suzume and she was good at keeping the boys inline.

"Not growing, changing." Kumo replied sleepishly, blowing a lock of dark hair off her face.

"Same thing." Both teacher and student said before bursting into laughter. Kumo rolled her eyes at the pair but let a small chuckle escape. She never had any real female friends, it was kind of nice having those two around even if they were both older.

"Uhuh. So Maki sensei, tell me about you and Isago sensei." Kumo smirked with pride as she watched Maki turn several shades of red. Yup having female company was fun, troublesome but fun.

Three figures stood off to the side of Konoha main gate. Two eagerly stood looking out in to the distance while the other leaned lazily against a wall.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Shikamaru asked annoyed at being dragged out so early.

"I heard Granny Tsunade say the Genin from the sand will be arriving today." Naruto beamed brightly.

"So?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"Don't you see? This a chance for us to see what competition your genin squad will face in the chunin exams." Rock Lee cried shooting the lazy shinobi a thumbs up.

"By watching them walk by?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Here they come!" Naruto shout grabbing the front of Shikamaru's shirt and shaking him.

"Geeze let go!" Shikamaru said prying Naruto's hand away. Eight figures approached the gates of Suna. The first to come in to sight were two identical boys that looked so much like….

"Neji?" Naruto whispered in awe.

"Those are Tenten's sons and the reason she left the Leaf." Lee said sadly. Shikamaru didn't even notice the twins, his eyes were focused on the small girl walking next to them. Her dark hair pulled back in two spiky pinktail her girl walked with a confident attitude that made her seem eerily familiar.

"I have to meet my team." Shikamaru said slowly before turning to walk away.

"What's got in to him?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Perhaps a new found enthusiasm has come over him to train his young pupils even harder!" Lee beamed. "Oh to be surrounded by the power of youth!"

"Was that, you know?" Hizashi asked elbowing Kumo out of her daze.

"Troublesome." Kumo muttered to herself. As she watch the ponytailed leaf shinobi walk away, something he was so clearly good at.

"Have heard you say that in a while." Neji said with a hint of concern.

"Life hasn't been troublesome in a while." Kumo retorted with a lazy grin. "Plus Mom banned me from saying it."

"Rebel." Neji sighed.

"Old man." Kumo shot back before slowly stepping foot in to Konoha, and istently stumbling as Hizashi caught her.

"Careful." He said setting his cousin back on her feet.

"Not like you to get tripped up short stack." Guntai laughed.

"You okay?" Hizashi whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." Kumo gulped.

After that first stumble Kumo quickly adjusted to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Their group had arrived a week early to give the genins time to rest before the exams start and Kumo wished they hadn't. She was bored out of her skull. She wasn't allowed to train, in case she hurt herself days before the exam started but that rule only applied to her body. No one had said she couldn't train her mind, so out came the shogi board. Of course no one would play with her, sore losers the whole lot of them. They weren't a challenge anyways. Many games of shogi later and it was time for the exams to start. She dressed lowly that morning in her mission clothes. A dull grey jacket with red trim, elbow length sleeves, and that stopped just above her belly button, with clasps running up the front right to do it up. Under the jacket she wore a long sleeved meshed top that disappeared into her black shorts the cover to half way to her knees were they met with a mesh knee guard on each leg. She finished the look with her black shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. Finally she tied her sand headband loosely around her neck and strapped her fans to her hips and she was ready. Together teams Dust Cloud, with its members Hizashi, Neji , and Suzume, and team Sand Strom, with its members Guntai, Toku, and Kumo, made their way to the exam room where they found themselves surrounded by enemies.

"Well this is going to be fun." Suzume chuckled as she leaned against one of the desks in the room.

"What will be fun?" Kumo asked the older girl as she pulled herself on to the desk across from Suzume.

"Watching the weak fall prey to the strong." Neji replied even though his eyes were closed in thought.

"And we coast thought the middle of the pack till it's time to show our hand." Hizashi finished for his twin.

"You're coasters?" Guntai asked not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Please tell me he is not your strategist." Suzume begged Kumo and Toku, who to her relief both shook their heads. "Thank goodness."

"Not to be rude, but would you mind leaving us so me and Kumo can do some final plotting?" Toku asked the older genin politely.

"Of course." Neji said with a slight smirk, which for him was huge. He like Toku, the kid was mature for his age and Neji respected that. Team Dust Cloud stood and found themselves their own corner to convene in.

"So what are you thinking?" Toku asked, turning to look at Kumo who had layed back on the desk and to the untrained eye looked to be asleep.

"Not enough desks in here to seat us all, so the old fake test, gather intel trick is out. There are several smaller rooms along the hallway just outside of this room and all the window for those rooms are blacked out, even the ones on the doors. Which makes the amount of light coming out of the crack at the base of the door unusual." Kumo said more to herself than Toku, working things through piece by piece. "Excuse me for a second." Kumo popped off the desk and skipped across the room, much to the amusement of the older shinobi in the room. Koum slide up next to Neji and began whispering in his ear. Neji nodded and look up at the front of the room for several moments before whispering something in Kumo's ear then turning back to his team. Kumo returned grinning wildly, which both Toku and Guntai knew meant they had already passed.

"Well?" Toku asked, almost shaking with excitement at the thought of what his teammate had come up with.

"You remember those pill you made to stop that kid from ratting us out last months?" Kumo asked Toku with a grin that would scare the most seasoned of shinobi. Oh yes she indeed had a plan.

_Author's Note: So another chapter up, yay! Three guesses what the first stage of the exam is. We get to see a lot of Shikamaru in Kumo this chapter but hopefully not too much. Any way please review, I love hearing from reads. _


	5. The Girl has a Plan

_Disclaimer: Forgot this last time but in case you were wondering I do not own Naruto_

One by one each genin squad was escorted out of the room by a member of the Konoha Intelligence division. As Hizashi and his team were lead out he turned and winked at Kumo, a small thank you for her help.

"You guys remember the plan?" Kumo asked one last time as a leaf Jonin approached them, both boys nodded quickly and turned to face the Jonin.

"Follow me please." The Leaf nin stated before he turned and left the room, the three genin trailing after him. They were one of the last teams out and it was a short walk before the Jonin stopped in front of a door. "The code word is Dango." The jonin said as he opened the door and shoved them in. "Good luck." The door slams shut behind them and the lock clicks in place. The genin blink rapidly trying to adjust to the bright light in the room as they are each grabbed from behind and slammed into chairs where they are quickly tied down with chakra binding rope. A blurry figure steps up in front of Kumo and stares down at her.

"So here's how this is going to work darling, you or one of your friends tells me the code word and you get to leave. So anything you'd like to say?" The blurry figure asked in a mockingly sweet tone. Kumo blow a strand of hair out of her face then smiles up at the man.

"Shallow boys." Kumo said with a smirk, as each genin shallowed the pill hidden under their tongues.

Off in another room the sensei of the genin teams all stood around watching monitors of each interrogation room. Maki frown as she watched Isago's team all shallow something.

"They do relize they can't pass if their all dead right?" Maki whispered to Isago, around the room others were noticing the odd actions of the youngest team.

"The pill won't kill them." Isago chuckled. "They make a person incapable of speech till the antidote is taken in time. Can't give up intel if you can even say your own name."

"In time? How long do they have till they have to take the antidote, and what happens if they don't?" Maki asked concerned.

"If the antidote isn't taken withing 2 hours the effects become permanent." Isago said with a sigh.

"They have to last 6 hours Isago." Maki moaned. "What were they thinking?"

"Same thing I am. That Kumo has a plan." Isago told the smaller woman firmly, but even he couldn't see what that little genin had planned.

The blurry figure was far less blurry now, but he was also getting angrier. Since her last order the three genin had not said a word. Still both the interrogator and Kumo knew that Toku wanted out so the interrogator had put all his focus on him. Kumo couldn't stand watching her friend suffer so badly but he had provided the perfect distraction for her to quietly implement her plan. Using her fingers to hole up her left glove Kumo revealed the shape edge hidden along the seam of the glove. Bending her wrist back Kumo was able to begin slowly sawing though the ropes that bond her hands. Once her hand were free Kumo gave a small nod to Guntai who hooked his feet under Toku's chair and sent both the boy and the chair flying at the interrogator. Kumo used the confusion to grab her fans and slice though the last of her ropes. The interrogator had just pushed a still bound Toku off of him when Kumo jumped at him, quickly slipping a small pill in his mouth which he swallowed as he gasped in shock. The interrogators eyes slowly drooped closed, the last thing he saw was the young genin girl slip another pill in her mouth. 5 minutes later the interrogator awoke tied to a chair as the three genin began inspecting the door. It was a code lock.

"Gee a wonder what the code word might be." The interrogator spat at the children who simply ignored him.

"Gee I wonder who put sand in your shorts this morning." Kumo mocked back as she ran her fan though the gap in the door and popped the lock. "Nice meeting you by the way." Kumo smirked as she shut the door on the raging jonin. In the hall the genin were met by another Leaf nin. This one was a woman with long blond hair pulled in to a ponytail.

"You know this isn't exactly how this stage of the exam was supposed to work." The woman sighed rubbing her temples.

"Does that mean we pass?" Kumo asked sweetly. The woman looked at the young genin girl with raised eyebrows, she suddenly doubted her earliers theory about the girl.

"Yes you pass." The woman said with an annoyed grunt. "Go back to the first room and wait for the others to be released." With that the woman handed Kumo a card with the number 13 on it then walked off to another door. Kumo turned to her team grinning then skipped back to the first room.

Back in the other room Isago smirked at Maki. "Told ya she had a plan." He mocked the glaring woman.

"There is no grain of sand in all of Suna that would believe you saw that coming!" Maki hissed back. Isago simply grinned even wider, it was true he hadn't seen it coming but he also wished all the other sensei hadn't also seen it. Now everyone knew Kumo at least was a threat, she'd have to watch her back from now on.

Only four hours after the test had started all of the genin had been released from their rooms. Some huddled together clearly shaken, other stood proud and confident. Some had never come back, dragged away screaming. Toku was still slightly off from his own time in the interrogation room and sat next to Kumo and arm wrapped around her to make sure she didn't leave his side. Kumo didn't care, she was too busy sizing up the enemies, trying to decide who would stay and who would go. Suddenly the blond woman entered, startling some of the worse off genin something the woman seemed to take joy in.

"Alright everyone, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I was the proctor for this stage of your exam. Now listen closely, you were all given a number when you left your rooms. Those with even numbers stand." Half of the room stood. "Alright now please leave, you won't be moving on." Ino stated smoothly. Shocked it took the failed genin a few moments to leave the room, once they were gone Ino began reading off numbers. Those with the numbers stood and were also failed. Only 16 teams now remained in the room, and to Kumo's delight her cousins were still there. There was a sharp knock on the door and a tall bowl haircut wearing, bushy browed man entered.

"Is it time?" The man asked, saluting Ino.

"Yes Gai their all yours." Ino sighed. "Good luck everyone." Ino sang cheerfully as she walked out of the room, "Seriously you'll need it with that wacko." She whispered.

"All right everyone it is time for the power of youth to guild us to the next stage of your exam! Whose with me?" Gai cheered. Everyone just stared at him opened mouthed as they tried to process the man in front of them. Kumo's mind had hit a wall at the man's green jumpsuit.

"Sure why not." Toku shrugged, suddenly feeling much better at the sight of the odd man.

"THAT'S THE SPIRT!" Gai shouted as he wrapped a arm around Toku and dragged the boy from the room. "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" Not knowing what else to do the genin stood up and followed the strange proctor. As they were leaving Kumo stopped Guntai for a moment.

"You'll never let the poor guy live that down wiil you?" she asked he teammate.

"Not in this life time." Guntai snorted. Oh ya, they were off to a great start.

_Author's Note: Ya two chapters in one day... what can I say other than I'm in a creative mood this evening. Please review, I live off feed back. _


	6. The Exams Go on and on and on and on

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"He has got to be kidding!" Guntai huffed as he pulled at his new strecty green jumpsuit. "Can he really do this?" Kumo opened her mouth to reply but the laughter she had been holding back by a thread slipped though and she fell to the ground laughing. "Oh knock it off! You're stuck wearing one too!"

"Ya but I don't look like a deformed grape in mine!" Kumo spouted between fits of laughter.

"Seriously, can he really do this?" Guntai whined as he attempted to kick a still laughing Kumo.

"Apparently he can." Neji said as he and his team stepped up to join the other sand genin. Kumo who had sat up and was wiping away tears from laughing so hard took one look at her cousin and fell back in to her laughing fit. The look one Neji's face was downright murderous as he watched their new proctor continue handing out jumpsuits.

"If Guntai's a deformed grape," Kumo said, giggling into her hands. "Then you're a sour grape!" she squealed in delight pointing at her cousin. All the sand genin joined Kumo in her laughter, even Neji cracked a smile.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Gai shouted, all the genin slowly formed a half circle around him. " I have the most youthful of tests in store for you! In a monument we will enter this training area and you will each climb a top one of the red start poles. When I say go it's an any goes, but maiming intentionally, killing intentionally, killing accidentally, attacking with the motive to extremely harm, injure, maim or kill, and poor sportsmanship, race to reach the blue finish poles, one person per pole so first one to touch it owns it till they let go. You must remain on the poles, if you touch the ground you are out. Your team needs at least one member on a blue finish pole to move on. Once you remain on it till I clear you, in that time you can be knocked off your blue finish pole so keep your guard up and may the power of youth guild you!" With that Gai throw open the doors to the arena and the genin flock to the poles all fighting for what they thought to be the best position.

"Spread out." Kumo whispered to her teammates quickly. "Get close to those who look to be real threats but not too close." If they stayed the right distance from the big targets others would pass them by to take out what they'd see as a real threat. It wasn't much of a plan to start with but she could think on her feet, so she could think on a pole. Kumo scurried up her pole and poured chakra into her feet to hold herself there.

"Ready, ON YOUR MARKS!" Gai shouted throwing his fist in the air. "GET SET!" Gai brought his fist down level with the ground. "GO!" Gai shouted giving the genin a thumbs up and a toothy grin. Kumo went to race off across the poles with the others but she stopped suddenly. She watched for a moment as the genin is front of her battled it out on top of the field of poles. It was pure chaos, and from that chaos an idea formed in Kumo's head. Guntai and Toku hadn't notice Kumo stop and were now in the thick of the battle. Guntai had tried to rush though the mess and end up being thrown off the poles when another genin went flying into him. Both hit the ground and Kumo could here Guntai cursing down below. Toku was fairing somewhat better as him and another genin exchanged kunai off to one side of the field. Still Toku was not a head to head fighter and soon found himself reduced to only blocking his opponent's attacks. Kumo however still stayed on her start pole, there were only eight red finish pole and five were already claimed. Spotting her chance Kumo leaped off her pole and sprinted across the top of the poles straight towards the largest conflict. Just before she hit the fray she dropped down to hug the pole she was on half way down. From there she leaped from pole to pole, plotting a course for what was now the only free blue pole. When she reached it she hugged it tightly and poured her chakra into keeping herself there.

"Alright it's over!" Gai shouted. Kumo heard a cheer from above her, looking up she saw a large older genin standing on the pole above and her heart sunk. Had she lost? The older genin jump down to the ground and began celebrating with his team. "You may be celebrating to soon." Gai said, serious for the first time as he point a Kumo sliding off the pole.

"But I… I" The genin stuttered in shock.

"Touched the pole second." Gai said simply. "I'm sorry but you and all the other eliminated teams will have to leave now." All of the defeated genin slowly made their way out of the training area as Kumo was tackled by her teammate. "Alright everyone listen up!" Gai continued, still sounding serious. Then suddenly Kumo saw a large tear roll down the man's cheek. "YOUR YOUTHFUL DISPLAY HAS ROCKED ME TO MY CORE! KNOWING THE FUTURE OF THE SHINOBI WORLD IS SAFE" he sniffled. "IN YOUR HAD FILL THIS OLD MAN WITH SUCH YOUTHFUL JOY!" He finished, while striking a pose. "Now onwards to the next stage!"

"Talk about split personality." Guntai muttered as he and the other genin follow their loon of a proctor.

Eight teams, twenty for genin, that what was left. They all stood on a raised balcony looking down into a battle arena. Twelve matches would decide who went on to the final stage and who did not. From that point on there were no teams, you were only one genin facing twenty three others. You think with that kind of pressure Kumo's mind would be solely one strategizing, but she was distracted by a pointy haired Leaf jonin standing across the arena from her.

"Focus Kumo." Isago told his youngest student quietly. He didn't know what had distracted the girl but she was not on her game.

"I am focused." Kumo replied slowly.

"But not on the fight to come." Isago retorted. Kumo simply looked up at him, not even bothering to deny the fact. Standing with that certain Leaf jonin were the three members of his squad. One of the boys had wild untamed brown hair that seemed to rebel against being tamed, this went well with his canine like teeth and eye and the red fang tattoos on his cheeks. Clearly an Inasuka based on the small wolf like dog standing by his feet. The next boy looked oddly like the last proctor, same hair but more tamed eyebrow and a less ridicules jumpsuit. Finally the last boy, and clearly the oldest of his team. He lean casually against the balcony railing, his spiked up brown hair and slight stumble made him look even older than he probably was. The cigarette in his mouth helped that to. Over all they were all at least 4 years older than her, but still sje begged to be paired up against one of them. Watching his face when she took down one of his pupil would have been so sweet. 6 matches down, 6 to go as the big screen began to blink and the next match up appeared.

**Guntai of the Sand versus Toku of the Sand**

That so wasn't good. The two teammates looked at each other, glared, then hopped over the railing and into the arena.

"They might just kill each other." Kumo whispered in awe.

"Quite possible." Isago moaned. "Would it be wrong to throw a kunai at that screen?" Kumo gave her sensei a well-used look. "That would be a yes." Isago turned and watched his students circle each other, waiting for the ref to say go. This would not end well.

_Author's Note: Yes I wrote another chapter. No I will not be writing anymore tonight (although thats probably a lie.). Any who please review. _


	7. The Bark and The Bite

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Kumo couldn't help but flinch as Guntai landed a punch right in Toku's gut. She didn't flinch because she felt Toku's pain, she flinched because of the poisoned kunai Toku had sliced Guntai with when he had charged. This match had already lasted an hour and if they kept it up they'd both be dead. Who knew what combination of poisons Guntai had in his blood stream by now, meanwhile Toku was streaming blood and probably had internal bleeding. Both boys wobbled on their feet for a moment before half-heartedly charging at one and other. When they reached each other they both just fell into the other then the pair collapsed on to the ground, each limply slapping at the other. The ref announced a draw and medics entered the arena and carried the two boys out.

"Just like practice." Isago sigh as he watched his students be carried out. "You good if I go check on those knuckle heads? I doubt the next match will be starting anytime soon." Isago chuckled at the damage Guntai and Toku had done to the arena. The walls seemed the bulge outward not but really those were dents, the floor was in rumble and pieces of the ceiling had fallen to join the chaos.

"Ya I'm good. Slap them upside the head for me kay?" Kumo replied hopping up on to the balcony rail and falling backward to hang upside down. As Isago left Kumo felt bad at the relief she felt at having him gone. She liked her sensei but he was starting to make her nervous. There were five matches left and she knew exactly who she did and did not want to fight. She definitely did not want to fight her cousin Neji, they were the only sand genin left to fight and all of the others had failed so they had to move on now. She did however want to fight one of a certain jonin's two remaining students. The kid who looked like the last proctor had already moved on to the next round that left dog boy and Smokey neither were appealing options. At least she could put Smokey's cigarette out with her fans. What could she do to a dog, blow the fleas off of him?

Unfortunately for Kumo, Smokey was the next to be called and she was not his opponent. His opponent was a large genin from the cloud village who seemed to have more muscle than brains. Kumo would admit it was interesting to watch Smokey, apparently also known as Hiiro Saritobi, fight. He didn't even drop his cigarette once. His opponent was eventually dragged from the arena, he wouldn't fit of the stretcher. Seven down five to go.

Neji was up next, and he'd seemed to have drawn he easiest fight of all. Neji's opponent reminded Kumo of Toku, tall and stick like but without the vast poisons knowledge. Like the stick he resembled Neji's opponent was snapped in half when Neji landed a sharp blow to the man's stomach. The quivering ball that was once a man quickly forfeited after that and the first sand genin moved in to the finals. The next match also ended quickly with a fist hit knock out from a young cloud woman. Nine down three to go and finally it was Kumo's turn. Oh course she drew…. Dog boy as her opponent.

Both genin entered the arena and stood facing each other. Dog boy smiled down at Kumo which wasn't hard, he towered over her.

"Name's Ashi Inasuka, remember that name girl cause I'm the one who's going to make you run crying for mommy." He laughed, flashing her a wolfish grin

"Can't I just remember your smell, it's horrid enough." Kumo shot back, her lips curling in disgust.

"Tough talk for someone who's about to eat dirt!" Ashi practically howled as the ref began the match. Ashi rushed at Kumo but she was ready for him, fans in hand. With one clean twirl she sent him fly back into the far wall. When the dust settled Ashi could be seen desperately trying to get the dirt out of his mouth.

"You were saying something about eating dirt?" Kumo asked sweetly tilting her head to the side before going on the attack. She began shooting razor sharp winds at him when suddenly she noticed it. That damn dog of his was gone! Turning quickly on her heels she just barely got a wind shield up before that dang mutt lunched at her and was blown back. Now she had the flea bag behind her and his little dog in front of her. She could feel Ashi preparing to attack from behind and his dog begin to do the same. She had one shot to end the match right here, she just had to wait for it, wait for it, wait for it….. NOW! As both master and dog lunged Kumo lunched herself into the air causing the two to collide with each other. A confused Ashi looked up just in time to see the chakra wire come at him. The wire was connected to Kumo's one fan that circled around Ashi and his dog, effectively snaring them before returning to Kumo's hand were she pulled the wire tight. As the ref announced Kumo's victory the girl skipped over to stand over Ashi

"Name's Kumo Sabaku by the way, would you like me to find your mom?" She asked politly, patting him on the head. "She should probably keep you on a shorter leash." With that she leapt back up to the balcony and leaned back against the wall and shut her eyes. She had to remember have inch of his face when his student lost, she had to of missed something. How could he not care that she beat his pupil? No he had to care, he just hid it well. Ya that's it he's a ninja after all, he's schooled in controlling his emotions. Yeah that's it. The matches finished soon after and those moving on lined up down in the arena, well all but the grass nin who collapsed and was disqualified. Ten genin left, nine people and a live tournament left in her way. It would begin with two group challenges. Five genin in each group but only four from each group would move on to the one on one battles. After that first stepping stone anyone could become a chunin, they just had to impress the judges. A 10 year old taking on guys twice her size? Ya impressing them didn't seem that hard.

_Author's note: Told ya me stopping for the night was a lie. Well there you go, please review, review are my replacement for sleep. _


	8. A month in Konoha

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

A month in Konoha training. Thankfully Kumo's teammates and sensei would be staying with her to help her train, but they could only help her with psychical training only she understood her justu. So every day was the same grueling routine and the night were probably worse. Two weeks in to her training Kumo awoke thinking her day would go the same as it had for the last two weeks, wake up, train, eat, train, sleep. Boy was she wrong. First of all Isago tripled her morning laps around the village, and if that wasn't bad enough right after she finished she was jumped by Guntai. Six straight hours of Tai justu training later Isago finally called them to a stop.

"So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Isago asked his tired pupils.

"BBQ." Guntai said looking at his teammates to see if they'd fight him on the choice. Both were far too tired to fight with their stubborn teammate so they nodded their agreement.

"Well that was easy." Isago smirked, it was nice to have a quiet evening. "BBQ it is." So the Sand nin headed in the direction of the Leaf's best known BBQ place. They entered the brightly lit restaurant and suddenly Kumo's fighting spirit returned and she really wished she had fought Gubtai. There sat a certain pointy haired leaf jonin and his squad.

"Hey sand for brains!" Guntai called from the groups table. "You going to sit down?" Kumo shook herself from her thoughts before slowly making her way over to the table.

"I don't know." Kumo sighed as she sat down next to Toku. "What are the chances of you actually using some table manners?"

"Not likely." Toku chuckled as Kumo and he watched their teammate almost attack their meal.

"Hey the only reason I'm working up such an appetite is cause I'm helping you become a chunin." Guntai told Kumo firmly, waving his chopstick at her accusingly.

"And I'm touch by your dedication." Kumo mocked, rubbing her sore arm muscles. "Really I am." She finished quietly.

"Hey no going soft on us now." Toku told her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ya we expect you to win this thing for all our hard work." Guntai told her sternly.

"And…. Because you deserve to win." Toku retorted firmly.

"Thanks boys." Kumo smiled. "Now Guntail would you please chew with your mouth CLOSED?" The table burst in to laughter as Gutai stuck his tongue out at her, revealing a chewed up piece of meat. Her teammates' high spirits almost distracted her enough that she didn't hear a certain jonin muttering about how troublesome girls were. Almost.

After dinner Kumo parted from her teammates as she did every day. While they went back to the inn and rested she had more training to do. She had spent the first week of her training simply finding the perfect training ground, the winds had to be just right. Now she spent her nights perfecting her wind justu. For the first how she simply sat and meditated, letting the wind surround her and become one with her. The she'd begin to mold the wind with her fan turning the gentle breezes in to her own arsenal of weapons. For some reason that night the winds did not listen that evening and Kumo's famous temper was quickly rising.

"The winds won't listen to someone so unsure about themselves." A voice said from behind her. Turning Kumo found Hiiro Saritobi leaning against a tree, a lit cigarette between his lips.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?" Kumo accused harshly.

"Nah, Mom wants me to quit smoking so I thought I'd take a walk." Hiiro chuckled as he walked up next to Kumo. "See I'm sure about myself, bad habits and all. So the winds.." He told as he raised a his fist, an old chakra blade in his hand, and sliced he air causing the winds to slice a nearby tree in half. "will always obey me."

"You sound as if you command the winds." Kumo snorted.

"That's what wind type justu users do. We command the winds to help us fight our enemies." Hiiro spoke as if lecturing a child, Kumo knew this because she'd heard that tone all her life.

"You're a fool." She said, turning away from the annoying teenager. "You can't command the winds. Only convince them to aid you. If you think yourself better than a force of nature, well then the winds may just fail you at the worse possible moment. "

"You're wrong." Hiiro said sadly. "No wonder the winds won't listen to you."

"And you're troublesome, so please take you and your smoke somewhere else." Kumo sighed as she tossed her fan in to the air then caught it once more.

"Troublesome?" Hiiro muttered to himself, had this girl really just called him troublesome. Only person who had ever called him troublesome was….. No it couldn't be. Hiiro turned and left the training field, questions now spinning though his head. Kumo watch the older boy leave and quietly cursed her word choice. She knew exactly who she sounded like when she spoke that way and she didn't like it one bit.

A month finally passed and Kumo was reunited with her family. Naota had grown since she had left Suna, he and their cousin Nerai instantly challenge her to a fight the moment they saw her. All the adults laughed at the two academy students as the fumed over being denied. It was nice to sit down and eat a meal with her whole family once again even if it did resemble a three ring circus. Naota and Nerai listened in awe at Hizashi's wild tale about his own time during the chunin exam while Neji attempted to correct his twin's wild exaggerations. Kankuro simply sat back and laughed at the antics of his three sons while Tenten and Temari lectured their youngest children for their poor table manners with Aiji trying to calm the situation by reminding the woman the boys would be boys. Yeah that didn't end well for him. Kankuro was laughing so hard at his cowering brother in law that he accidentally sent his soup flying and watched in horror as it landed on Temari's head. Now this was a chance no six year old boy could ever pass up,

"FOOD FIGHT." Both Naota and Nerai shouted, jumping to their feet and grapping whatever was in reach. Silently Garra signalled for his only niece to follow him as the room broke in to chaos. The two found themselves sitting on a nearby roof staring up into the quiet evening.

"You're ready." Gaara told the young girl sitting next to him. It wasn't a question, but Kumo still felt the need to answer.

"I'm not sure actually. The winds here are strange, they don't listen to me as well as the winds back home." Kumo told her uncle sadly. "I'm worried they'll fail me tomorrow.

"And if they do fail you, what will you do?" Gaara asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I know not to use….. that justu." Kumo replied quietly.

"Even if it means the difference between winning and losing?"

"I swore to you I won't use that justu unless you told me to. I stick by that promise." She stated firmly, swinging her feet gently over the edge of the roof. Her uncle Gaara had always been her favorite person to talk to, he was so calm that it rubbed off on her. Somehow he always had time for her.

"Don't worry about the winds tomorrow. The wind has answered your call since you were a baby, they won't abandon you now." Gaara told her truthfully, remembering the time he had found her eating cookies from a jar that had been blown off the counter and in to her hands after she had failed to reach it on her own. "You'll do Suna proud."

"Thank you uncle." Kumo said as she stared out at the stars. Secretly though she wished that she'd make him proud, she cared little what the rest of Suna thought.

The next day eight genin stood in the center of a large arena surrounded by hundreds of spectators. Everyone from feudal lords to every day ninja were gathered to watch the matches.

"Isn't there supposed to be ten of us." Kumo whispered to Neji who stood stone faced beside her. "Who's missing?"

"The two ninja from the village hidden in the grass." Neji told her quietly. "Their village has declared war on the village hidden in the stone so they were ordered home."

"War" Kumo muttered to herself. War happened all the time in the world before the last great shinobi war, but it was now supposed to be a thing of the past. This was meant to be an era of peace. No, Kumo told herself firmly. She had to focus on the here and now, she had to win this thing. So many Suna nin were mixed in to the crowd, all cheering purely for her and Neji. She could feel the pressure mounting on her small shoulders. The proctor for this final stage was now explaining that with the drop outs they would go right into one on one matches. Kumo was set to first face the Hidden Cloud woman, the only two females in the tournament would be the third match. Neji would be facing Hiiro Saritobi in the second match. Thankfully Neji and Kumo were in different pools and would not face each other till they were both safely in the final round.

Temari had just left her husband and son in the stands and was making her way to the Kages' box when she felt her body freeze up.

"Nara." Temari said coldly as Shikamaru had her turn to face him. "Lovely to see you again."

"Whose daughter is she Temari?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

"Who?" Temari asked, refusing to make this easy for him.

"You know I'm talking about Kumo." Shikamaru shot back.

"Why she's my daughter of course. I mean what you think someone so adorable could come from Kankuro?" Temari told him sweetly, hiding her venom in the same way her daughter did.

"Why must you be so troublesome?" Shikamaru shouted at her with a passion rarely seen from the lazy jonin.

"She says that to you know." Temari said quietly. "Release the shadow possession please."

"Fine." Shikamaru said as he released the justu. Temari said nothing as she turned and walked away. Watching his former lover leave something hit Shikamaru. "Temari." He called after her.

"What?" Temari said impacently turning on her heels. "I have to join my brothers so make it quick!" She snapped.

"Why aren't you already with them?" Shikamaru asked, curious as to way she wasn't right next to the Kazekage as his bodyguard should be.

"For your information I was with my husband and son." She spat at him, temper quickly rising. Shikamaru felt his heart drop, she was married and there was a son too. "Now was that your question, may I go now?"

"No. I need to know can Kumo use shadow possession." Shikamaru asked seriously, if the girl could use his clan justu things would be even more complicated, people were already asking question. By people he mainly meant his wife.

"No, not that I've ever seen." Temari told him firmly. "Even if she could you have no right over her."

"No Right? Temari that's my daughter!" Shikamaru sputtered at her in shock.

"A daughter who you technically disown in your final letter to me. **"****_must now denounce anything that came, or would have come of our relations.", _**recognize that line?" She mocked, reciting the line from memory.

"You know I didn't write that." Shikamaru begged though gritted teeth.

"No, but you did sign it. Making that letter as legally binding as any contract." Temari told him smugly, just let him try and take her daughter from her. Temari turned and stroll away "Enjoy the show Nara. Try not to feel any pride when you see Kumo fight, her ability is none of your doing." With that she left a stunned Shikamaru standing there wondering what in the world he had done. More importantly he wonder who would kill him first when they found out about Kumo. His wife may seem like the clear winner, but when Kurenai sensei found out he had technically disowned the girl….. well his future did not look bright.

_Author's note: So this story now has a cover, which is actually just a picture of what Kumo looks like for the moment. We see a bit of Temari and Shikamaru together this chapter which was actually a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you think in a review, and feel free to give any suggestions or ideas you have for were the story is going and I may work them in. Also let me know what you think of certain character and if there'd someone you want to see more of and I'll give them a bigger part in a coming chapter. Bye for now. _


	9. With Suna at Her Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Six Genin stood in a waiting area watch the first match between an older leaf genin and a cloud genin. In all honesty the match was rather dull, it was easy to see why both older men were still genin at their age. Unfortunately the pair was evenly matched so this would take some time to end.

"Kumo." Neji said quietly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes cousin?" Kumo asked, turning her back to the fight below and leaning against the railing.

"You realized of course that your first opponent uses lighting type attacks." Neji told her quietly as to not be overheard.

"Yes I have." Kumo said, she knew where he was going with this but would let him get it out anyways. For all his stone like attitude Neji tended to worry when it came to his family.

"And while lightning chakra is weak again wind chakra, metal conducts electricity." He continued telling her things she already knew.

"Yes I remember learning something like that back in the academy." Kumo teased.

"Kumo your fans are made of metal. You might as well tie a lightning rod to your back." Neji hissed at her, unamused by her additude towards the problem.

"You think? Actually it's not a terrible idea, might distract her for a minute." Kumo chuckled as she shoot a look over at her opponent.

"This isn't funny Kumo, you might not be able to use your best weapon." Neji reminded her sternly.

"Neji relax." Kumo told him as she gently touched the weapon strapped to her hip. "Yes they are metal, but a non-conductive metal. Meaning they won't attract electricity."

"Their non-conductive?" Neji hissed at her, annoyed at her for making him worry.

"Yup and she," Kumo said indicating her opponent. "is thinking the exact same thing you were. Which means she's in for the shock of her life. Pun intended." She turned back to the match that looked to be wrapping up. "Now as for you, your opponent is a kind user like me that uses chakra blade instead of fans. This means he can attempt long and short range attacks. You however have a strong weapons knowledge and with his type of wind justu you can get long range attacks by him. Not to mention you have your Kekkei Genkai to give you an advantage. Just keep him back, the longer his winds have to travel to reach you the weaker the hits from them are, and whatever you do don't waster energy trying to dodge his wind attacks." She instructed quickly, finishing just has the next match was announced. Kumo spun and grabbed he cousin by the sleeve as he went to go down to the arena. "and good luck." Her cousin smiled and nodded at her before leaving the waiting area. Kumo turned back to the waiting area and held her breath as the match began.

He was too close, Neji swore silently in his head as he tried to push Hiiro back. Hiiro's wind attacks were slicing in to Neji and effectively throwing off his aim. Turning his head slightly to protect his eyes Neji felt one of the wind attacks slice thought hi long brown ponytail, cutting it clean off. Only a couple feet from Neji now Hiiro lunged with his chakra blades but Neji duck and quickly sliced shut one of Hiiro's chakra points before jumping back to the other side of the arena. With distance now between the two Neji unleashed a hail of kunai at Hiiro who batted them away with his chakra blades. Hiiro looked up smugly but found his opponent rushing at him, caught off guard Hiiro did not have time to react to what Neji did next. When he was five feet from Hiiro, Neji jumped over the boy's head and pulled on the wire attached to the kunai he had just thrown sending them racing back towards Hiiro. Allowing the kunai to slice into him Hiiro saw a chance to end the match. Hiiro grabbed at the wires attached to both the kunai and Neji and turning on his heels he pulled the sand nin towards him with a quick jerk. Just as Neji realized what was happening he looked up as the spiked ridge of Hiiro's met with his stunned face. Neji fell to the ground unconscious as blood pooled from his nose. Just like that Hiiro advanced on and Neji was carried out of the arena. Kumo match was called and ignoring the stairs she jumped in to the arena using wind to cushion her fall. Kumo glared at Hiiro as he passed her, she now hoped he made it to the last round simply so she could get pay back for Neji.

As the ref began the match Kumo whipped open her fans bringing on up in front of her and leaving the other by her hip. The cloud woman smirked at this before sending lightning racing from her katana straight at Kumo's chest. Kumo simply flicked her wrist and sent the attack up into the sky where it fizzled out with a hiss.

"But.." The woman stuttered, wondering why the wind had over powered her lightning when it should have raced right to the girl's fans.

"Non-conductive metal." Kumo smirked before sending the woman off of her feet with a blast of wind. The woman was quick to switch tactics and now attempted to rush Kumo with her katana, seeming determined to impale the girl. Kumo could have simply continued to blow the woman away but that was a waste of chakra when she could simply dodge the woman's clumsy attacks. The cloud nin was so frustrated that by the time Kumo caused her to jab her katana in to a tree she was ready to explode. Freeing her katana the woman turned to face Kumo and with a frustrated scream sent one final bolt of lightning at Kumo. Ready for the match to be over Kumo throw a kunai into the bolt of lightning, the metal surface attracted the lightning causing the bolt to change direction and follow the kunai straight at the cloud nin. Both kunai and lightning his their target and the woman fell to the ground shaking as the electricity raced through her body. Kumo advanced.

Up in the Kage box Temari smirked as Kumo skipped off the field. Kankuro however was still pouting.

"Oh knock it off Kankuro." Temari said so only her brothers could hear. "A bet is a bet."

"How I to know Neji would be knocked out in the first match." Kankuro whined. Temari and he had bet to see which of their children would last longer in the tournament, and he'd already lost.

"You two stop or I'll tell your spouses you've been betting on the children." Gaara warned. "Temari?"

"Yes Lord Kazekage?" Temari asked, returning to a serious tone.

"Shikamaru knows doesn't he?" Gaara asked sadly.

"Yes." Temari told her brother with a hint of anger.

"Good." Gaara said, shocking both Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was the one who had worked so hard to keep Kumo away from Shikamaru, what part of the Nara knowing about her was good?

Down below Hiiro's teammate Tshi was in the middle of his match with a large waterfall nin. The waterfall nin looked like he could easily crush Tshi with his bare hands, which was exactly what he was trying to do at the moment. Tshi however was too fast for the other nin and easily avoided the attacks. This kid's Tai justu was incredible and he effortlessly put his opponent down, advancing to face Kumo. Tshi returned to the viewing area just in time to high five Hiiro as he made his way down stairs for his next match. Hiiro would be face his follow leaf ninja in this match. This left Kumo and Tshi alone in the viewing area.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Tshi said as he came to stand by Kumo. "I am Konoha's new Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Tshi Guy."

"New Sublime Green Beast of Prey?" Kumo questioned, unable to hide her giggle.

"My father held the title before me but has passed it on to me so my power of youth may bring new pride to the name." Tshi told her beaming proudly.

"Right, I'm Kumo Sabaku. No other title." Kumo said with a smirk.

"No title? Hmm perhaps I can fix that. Yes I will give you a title!" Tshi cried.

"Shouldn't you know me a bit better before just giving me a random title?" Kumo asked nervously. She did not want to know what this guy would come up with.

"You are right! Of course!" Tshi replied thoughtfully. "I know, once our battle is over then I'll give you your title. After all you come to know a person though battling them." As corny as it was Kumo respected his statement. You could learn a lot about a person through how the fought.

"Alright deal." Kumo sighed as Hiiro finished off his opponent and their fight was announced.

"Then onward my youthful opponent!" Tshi cried as he leaped in to the ring. Shrugging to herself Kumo jumped down after him.

This guy just does not sit still, Kumo swore as Tshi dodged her winds yet again. The guy was fast enough to out race the winds themselves, how was that possible? Kumo pulled herself into a low spin as Tshi rushed at her. Tshi leaped and brought a kick down at Kumo's head, but when the dust cleared she was gone and a large crater at in her place.

"Hey up here!" Tshi heard Kumo say from above him. Looking up Tshi found Kumo hovering twenty feet above his head.

"How did you…?" Tshi sputtered at the floating girl. Kumo grinned down at him. It had taken her three month of falling off the walls of Suna to learn this justu but now she could literally walk on air. Tshi was too fast for her to fight with her wind justu, she needed another plan. Just then she caught movement from the Kage box. Her uncle Gaara was sending her a hand signal. Did he reall just give her permission to use….. well that solved her problem. Slightly bruised from Tshi's attack Kumo gently set herself down ten feet from her opponent. Tshi instantly rushed at Kumo with the intent to finish the match. Little did he know he had already lost.

"Shadow possession justu!" Kumo cried out as she wove the hand signs and her shadow shot out at Tshi stopping him in his tracks. Kumo reached down and pulled her fan out, Tshi copied her every move but grabbed at air since he had no fan on his hip. Kumo quickly delivered her final blow just as she released her hold on Tshi, sending him flying into the far wall. Everyone in the arena was silent in shock as the ref slowly announced Kumo as victor, not seeming sure of what had just happened.

"You knew she could do that." Temari accused her brother, not even caring if the other Kage heard her.

"Yes." Gaara admitted.

"He's going to try and take her from me now." Temari told him angrily as Lady Tsunade sent a messenger down to the ref who announced a thirty minute intermission.

"Let him try." Gaara said as he stood and looked down at his niece as every Suna ninja stood, their cheers roaring through the air. Yes let Nara try and take her away, she had all of Suna at her back.

_Author's note: So everyone now knows Kumo is a Nara or at least they should know since she just used the clan's secret technique, but people can be thick at times. Please review with what you thought, any ideas for the story or characters you'd like to see more of. Bye bye! _


	10. The Final Match He Ever Saw

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

"You realize the Nara clan is going to give us both a headache over this." Lady Tsunade told Gaara as they stood off to the side of the Kage box.

"I apologize for that Lady Hokage, but it was time for her to stop hiding from the world." Gaara replied calmly.

"What will you do when I'm forced to demand you ssend her here?" Tsunade asked, truly regretting that that was how this would end.

"Politely refuse and leave the next move to you." Gaara told her as he walked away to retake his seat. Tsunade simply shook her head, would one little girl really lead to war?

Right after the intermission was announced Kumo had rushed off to find Neji. She found him in the arena's medic room watching the medics work on Tshi.

"Nice work." Neji told her as she entered. Kumo opened her mouth to reply but Neji topped her. "Tshi already gave me a play by play, so I ask you are you ready to face your father?"

"No I'm not." Kumo admitted, sitting down next to Neji.

"We're lucky with our family in Suna, that's why I'm so desperate to keep it safe. Normally family only brings pain. Look at you and your father, or what our grandfather did to uncle Gaara. I'm lucky my father's family denies I exist. I doubt I could handle facing them after what they did to my mother. I don't think I could even face my father if he magically appeared one day. Even though I don't have to see those people they still put me through great pain." Neji told her as he wrapped his arm around her. "That pain is what makes us strong though because it shows us what we have to lose."

"He is right." Tshi said, sitting up dispite the medics' protests. "You are Sunagakure's warrior angel, whatever happens from here you shall overcome."

"Warrior Angel?" Neji asked concerned.

"You really think so Tshi?" Stunned that her father's student was cheering her on.

"I do, now please go out there and defeat Hiiro." Tshi told her giving her a thumbs up.

"But he's your teammate!" Kumo said stunned.

"Yes but his attitude can be very un-youthful at times. You are perfect to show him what the power of youth can do!" Tshi told her.

"Right." Kumo said as she stood and left the room. She had a match to win.

Kumo stood in the arena facing Hiiro who looked less than happy to see her in that moment. She knew just from watching the two that Hiiro and her father were close so it made sense that Hiiro wouldn't take her little surprise well.

"I'm warning you right now, don't try the same trick you used on Tshi with me. You had the element of surprise that time." Hiiro told her snidely.

"Warning noted." Kumo told him calmly, refusing to let him intimidate her. The ref started the match and Hiiro took no time rushing at Kumo sending wind slicing at her. Kumo blocked his attack with wind strikes of her own but could not avoid the spiked end of his chakra blade as it cut four fine line deep into her left cheek. Kumo did not let the opportunity pass her by though and as Hiiro followed the blow thought and moved pasted her she brought her fan up and used the razor edge to cut deep in to his side. As Kumo jumped back and away Hiiro stumbled forward grabbing his bleeding side his cigarette falling from his mouth as he gasped in pain. He turned and faced Kumo and raised one chakra blade while his other hand still held his bleeding side. He looked down at his dropped cigarette, she was going to pay for that!

Up in the stands Naoto and Nerai were jumping up and down in their seats as they watched Kumo fight.

"She got him!" Naota cheered as Kumo sliced in to Hiiro. "Did you see that dad?"

"Yes son I did." Aiji chuckled at his son and nephew.

"Can we go down to the rail to watch closer?" Nerai asked his mother.

"Ya can we?" Naota asked his father. Tenten and Aiji look at each other and Aiji simply shurrged at his sister in law, he saw no problem with it.

"Alright fine, you can go." Tenten told the boy who ran off yelling their thanks. "I pity whoever gets those two as genin." Tenten sighed.

"I pity their instructors at the academy." Aiji laughed. "I can't count how many times I've been called in for that boy's behavior."

"Same, Nerai has his father's skill for puppet justu but also his mouth." Tenten sighed.

"I don't know what we'll do when the third comes along." Aiji said nonchalantly. Tenten looked at him in shocked joy, he however simply winked at her and put a finger to his lips. Processing the news she turn her eyes onto her son, she felt uneasy for some reason and did not want him out of her sight.

Kumo ducked behind a tree as Hiiro's latest attack ripped at the bark. Both genin were brusied and tired but neither would give up. Kumo know she had to end the match soon before they both fell over dead. Knowing Hiiro was on the other side of the field She leaned against the tree a closed her eye and simply let herself think for a moment. Long and short range attacks would get her nowhere, he'd just block long range and he'd injure her as much as she got him with close range. Think, she had to think. Suddenly it hit her. Hiiro was right when he told her he wouldn't be able to stop him was shadow possession, but she had another way to stop him in his tracks. She was no poisons expert but Toku was and that morning he had given her a small vile and told her it was just incase. The poison would paralyze Hiiro and leave him at her mercy. Kumo quickly pulled out the vile and spread the clear liquid across the razor edge of her fan. She'd have to take one more hit for this to work but it would be worth it. Weapon ready Kumo burst out from behind the tree and rushed at Hiiro ready to strike until something flashed in the corner of her eye. Forgetting Hiiro completely Kumo stopped in her tracks and send a rush of wind towards the stands but her winds were too slow that day. The kunai that had been throw from the top of the arena imbedded it's self into Naota heart. The young boy felt something hit his chest and he brought a hand up to the hurting area. When he pulled his hand back he stare in horror at the blood covering it before his legs gave way and he tumbled over the railing and on to the field below. Kumo sprinted towards her brother, falling onto her knees beside him and pulling him on to her lap. She silently begged for him to sit up and challenge her to a fight, or beg her to teach him a justu. Her sweet little brother. Who's only goal was to outdo her, lay dead in her arms as the arena broke into hell around her.

_Author's Note: Well I leave you with one final chapter this week as I have class soon. I am sorry to leave you on such a sad note but please don't let that stop you from reviewing. Check my profile because I'll soon be posting a poll to see what possible couples might form in the coming chapters. Ta Ta for now. _


	11. The Youngest Sabaku

_Author's Note: So guess who can't sleep, yup thats me. So guess who gets an early chapter, yup that would be you guys! This Chapter focuses more on Gaara and is a bit short but please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

Several things happened in the space of a second. TenTen and Hizashi leapt from their seats, Hizashi grabbing hold of his younger brother and Tenten moving protectively in front of them weapons drawn and crying for blood. Temari screamed in rage as she lunged in the direction of the attacker while Kankuro released the Crow and prepared to back her up from afar but still protect Gaara. Aiji had leapt from the stands towards his children but was too late for by the time he reached them Gaara had wrapped them in a shield of sand. Screams began to rises as the civilians in the stands began realizing what had happened and attempt to flee the area. Feudal Lords were quickly escorted away by their guards as every ninja stood alert. It was then that a bloody and beaten figure was thrown into the arena with a furious Temari close behind.

"MY SON! YOU MURDER MY SON!" Temari wailed as she ran at the already beaten man, kunai raised and ready to kill.

"Terami stop!" Gaara ordered as he appeared beside her in a swirl of sand, grabbing on to her arm.

"LET ME GO! I"LL GUT THE SON OF A BITCH!" Temari screamed.

"Gaara right Temari." Kankuro said in an attempt to soothe his sister as he landed beside her. "We understand your anger but the information he can give us make it crucial to keep him alive." Kankuro explained before turning to glare at the man. "For now anyway."

"Yes so let us get our answers quickly." Gaara said as he removed the sand shield from over Kumo and her fallen brother allowing Aiji access to his children. Gaara then wound the sand around the assassin and lifted him in to the air. "Now tell me why have you killed my nephew?" Gaara asked in a low menacing tone.

"YOU SABAKU! YOU'RE ALL BLOOD THIRSTY MONSTERS!" The man raged. "We will see this little clan you are forming wiped off of this earth before you can affect all of soon!" SO we will take you down one by one and purify Suna once again! Seamed right to start with the two youngest. " The mad finished, bursting out in to a mad clackle of laughter that was soon muffled as Gaara's sand covered his face.

"SAND BARIAL." Gaara yelled as blood dripped from the sand and one to the ground below. "Temari I, I don't want to leave you at this moment but….." Gaara trailed off, his voice shaking with rage.

"She is protected by Suna's Black ops, she'll be fine Gaara." Kankuro said more trying to reassure himself then Gaara.

"The people behind this have ties in Suna it seems." Temari hissed at Kankuro. "Go Gaara, do what you must." With that Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand. Lady Tsunade, who had respectfully remind out of the Sand's affairs now stepped forward.

"Will he get there in time?" She asked knowing full well why Gaara had left.

"He is traveling by sand, He'll make it." Temari said firmly.

"I shall send a squadron to follow anyways." Tsunade said firmy but Temari heard the worry in the Hokage's voice. "Now let us get things in order here."

Meanwhile in Suna Gaara appeared just outside the main gates, much to the surprise of the chunin on guard.

"Lord Kazeage?" One of the guards stuttered. "You are home early. We did not expect you back till several days from now." Gaara had no time to answer the man's questions as he raced in to the village, passing several stunned villagers as he made his way to his destination. Gaara burst in to the Kazekage mansion, startling several servants, and rushed up the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him till he reached the last door on the left which he slammed open. Gaara's panic suddenly settled as he basked in the sight before him. A young woman sat calmly on the bed despite his sudden appearance, her snow white hair shining in the afternoon sun, her crystal blue eyes staring at him in amusement at his entrance. Her one head held the book she had been reading, the other rubbed her very pregnant stomach.

"Miss me that much?" She asked with her song like voice. Gaara once again lost his composer as he moved forward in to the room and fell to his knees in front of her resting his forehead gently on her stomach.

"Muzai…." Gaara whispered as a tear escaped his eye.

"Gaara what wrong?" Muzai asked her husband, a man who had always remind so calm and composed not knelt weeping before her.

"Naota is dead, assassinated by people who wish the Sabaku dead. I feared….." Gaara trailed off, unable to utter those final words. He simply wrapped his arms around his wife and held her as closely as possible.

"It's alright." Muzai coed as she stroked her husband's hair lightly. "I'm safe and we are together. Nothing will change that." The two stayed like that till long after the sun had set and the moon had risen over Suna.

_Author's Note: I couldn't leave Gaara alone while everyone around him is happily married now could I, I'm not that heartless. Okay I'm still a pretty heartless writer but I do sprinkle in some sweet stuff to balance it all out. The poll to see what relationships will form in later chapters is up on my profile so please take a look and give me your thoughts, the poll will remain open throughout the story because things change. As Always please review with any thought and or ideas you have for the story. Nighty night (wait can I still say that if its 4:50nam?)_


	12. A New Path

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Two Month Later**

Naota Sabaku was buried in a simple ceremony, Temari could not handle a large production it just did not feel right. All of Suna mourned the loss of the bright eyed boy that had won the heart of every villager. Kumo had locked herself in her room the moment she reached Suna and had not been seen since. The morning after Naota's funeral was the roughest for everyone because that was the day Temari's calm mask finally snapped. She had been making breakfast that morning with Tenten while Kankuro, Gaara and Aiji sat at the table when she suddenly asked Aiji to go wake up Kumo and Naota. The room had dropped in to a deadly silence, everyone waiting to see what would happen next. What happened was Temari forcibly removing Kumo's door from its hinges and trying to drag the girl from her room. It took both Kankuro andAiji to remove Temari from the room and the mother and daughter hadn't spoken since the incident, but Kumo did leave her room finally.

The Sabaku family had never seen themselves as a clan before, they were simply a family. Now they knew that they were to face this threat they would have to think of themselves as the enemy saw them. This lead to the first ever Sabaku Clan meeting.

"We have no choice, the children must be protected." Gaara said as he, Kankuro, Tenten, Temari, Aiji and a very pregnant Muzai sat around the dining room table. Gaara wanted to come to an agreement on a plan of action quickly as to get the children away as soon as possible.

"And how do you say we protect them? Losk them in a tower for the rest of their lives?" Kankuro spat at his brother before sighing. "Gaara I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"I know, but the point stands. Protecting them will not be an easy task." Gaara said as he leaned back knowing his next words may cost him his head. "I purpose we said the children into hiding."

"Hiding?" Tenten asked in shock. "You want to separate them from us!" Tenten screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

"What if those people find them Gaara? They won't have us around to protect them." Aiji said as he watch Kankuro comfort his wife.

"That's the point, no one will expect us to let the children out of our sights after what's happened." Gaara said leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. "And I don't plan to send them just anywhere, each child would be given a new life somewhere they could easily fit in, as if they'd been there the whole time."

"Where would each child go?" Kankuro asked calmly, knowing his brother would not have suggested this if there was another option.

"The twins will go to the Hyuga. They can easily blend into the clan and the clan is big enough that no one would notice two new members and twins are common." Gaara said smoothly, watching for Tenten's reaction but she simply stared at the table numbly. It was Kankuro who responded.

"What makes you think those people will take them in?" Kankuro asked with venom in his voice.

"They'll take them." Gaara said simply. "Narei will go to live with a weapon maker ninja of the leaf who needs an apprentice. Kumo…"

"You're sending her to the Nara aren't you?" Temari interrupted her brother her eyes filled with daggers.

"Yes. I'm sorry Temari but it's the best place for her at this moment. As for the two unborn children well we'll have to see were they best fit when they are born." Gaara stood as he finished "I know this isn't easy but it's the only way to get them out of Suna and somewhere safe. At least until this threat is stopped. Anyone not in favor of moving forward?" Every adult looked at each other all wondering if it was truly right to give up their children.

Finally Temari sighed and looked at Gaara. "When do they leave?" she asked not bothering to hide the pain in her voice.

"Tonight." Gaara said, already having everything arranged.

"Fine." Temari said as she stood and left the room as the others followed her. Soon it was just Gaara and Muzai left. Muzai sat calmly rubbing her stomach and watching Gaara with sad eyes, their first child would not be raised by them and it was killing Muzai. Gaara couldn't help but hate himself at that moment.

**One Month Later**

Hizashi sighed as he sat outside his brother's room and listened to Neji and the Head of the Hyuga family fight. Neji had once been the most well-mannered of the twin but he had changed since coming to the Hyuga compound. Suddenly he couldn't do anything right in the eyes of the Hyuga and this had made him bitter and cold. Hizashi had been having the same problem but he was used to people shaking their head at him, Neji was not. Hizashi missed his brothers, for both seemed to have slipped away from him in the course of a month.

Things were no better across town for the new Kumo Nara. She now spent most of her time fighting with her mother-in-law who believed she needed to make Kumo more lady like. Of course it didn't help that Kumo's father always took the horrible woman's side. Maybe it would help if Kumo actually bothered to learn the woman's name but she didn't plan on staying that long anyway. That day had started badly when the devil woman had called her ill-raised, this had lead Kumo to throw a kunai right past the woman's ear, much to the shock of her half-brother. Kumo had then screamed about how was that for ill raised and then fled the house. Later Shikamaru would discover that Kumo had in fact pinned a fly to the wall with that very kunai.

"You look like you just battled a mighty beast." Tshi joked as he land on the branch Kumo now sat on.

"You're pretty close." Kumo told him, sliding over so he could sit. Tshi had been Kumo's closest friend since she had come to the Leaf and her most trusted confidante. "How's your rivalry going?" Tshi had a long standing rivalry with one of Kumo's new squad mates, Katasu Hatake.

"Alast my yputh rival is beating me for the moment. But do not fear, for I shall pull ahead once more." Tshi told her with a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"I'm sure you will." Kumo told him before leaping down from her branch. "Now let's go train."

"Actually there's two people I want you to meet." Tshi told her. It was odd Tshi always wanted to train, this person must be important.

"Alright." Kumo said as she followed Tshi thought the village. Kumo had only ever admitted it to Tshi but she loved the Leaf village, it had a calm atmosphere at just pulled you right in. She had even learned the ins and outs of the winds here and now considered them allies just as she did the winds of Suna.

"We are here." Tshi as he stood in front of the Lee household.

"You know I have meet Rock Lee and Sakura before right?" Kumo teased her friend.

"Then it is good that they are not who we came to see." Tshi teased back before leading Kumo into the house. Rock Lee stood in the center of his living room with a small bundle in his arms, his esdest son Gai running circles around him. Lee and Tshi were saying something but Kumo didn't hear it. Sje was too busy staring at the baby in Sakura's arms. Slight ruffles of pink hair shoot out from under the blanket the child was warped in and to the untrained eye the child appeared to be Sakura's but Kumo knew better. The pink was a little too red in colour to match Sakura and when the child opened its eyes it was aunt Muzai's eyes staring up at a speechless Kumo.

"His name is Ritān." Sakura told her. "Would you like to hold him?" Silently Kumo took the child from Sakura's arms and held him as close to her as possible. Tshi watched as his new friend finally dropped her steel mask and tears rolled down her cheeks. From that moment forward Ritān became her driving force.

_Authors Note: So there you have it, another chapter. Please review and don't forget about the poll on my profile since that will soon come in to play. See ya soon!_


	13. Changes

_Author's Note: So it' been pointed out that some of the relationships can be a bit confusing at times. So I have listed all the pairing and the children that come from them on my profile to help sort this out. Hope it helps and enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"Come on is that all you got?" Kuma Morino teased his teammate as he dodged her punch. "No wonder your family sent you away for "Special Training."" Using Kuma's distraction to her advantage Kumo slipped past his guard and landed a kick right to his jaw, sending the larger boy flying off of his feet.

"Exellent work Kumo." Sai sensei told her as he walked over from beneath the trees. "You have made a fine addition to this team. I believe that is enough for today. I will see you all again tomorrow." With that Sai sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That guy still gives me the creeps." Kumo sighed as Katasu Hatake came to stand next to her.

"He was in the Anbu black ops as a child. He's rained to show no real emotion, though Dad tells me he's a lot better than he used to be." He told her lightly before turning to look at Kuma. "Perhaps if some of us would better follow his example they wouldn't be beaten by a little girl as much." Katasu said, winking at Kumo. Kuma simply stomped away muttering under his breath.

"Who are you calling little?" Kumo demanded, stumping her foot at Katasu. Katasu merely raised his hand and placed it on top of her head the pulled it back against him reminding her she only stood relative to where his chest and stomach meet.

"While she may be small in size my youth follow friend in big in spirit!" They two heard Tshi's cry before he even appeared by their side.

"Oh no not this again." Kumo sighed as she shook her head.

"I challenge you my youthful rival!" Tshi cried as Katasu just stared blankly at the boy.

"Fine what will it be this time?" Katasu asked with a sigh. Tshi went to answer but Kumo quickly covered his mouth.

"I purpose you two let me pick the challenge this time around." Kumo said, an idea already forming in her head. She removed her hand from Tshi's mouth, "What do you say?"

"Fine by me." Katasu told her, he couldn't see her idea as being any worse than what Tshi would come up with.

"I think it is a fine idea!" Tshi told her.

"Exellent." Kumo said with a grin." Let's see it is 2pm at the moment so I will give you both to 4pm to change your apperence enough that I will not recognize you, you will then come find me back here at exactly 4pm."

"Change our appearance?" Tshi asked her confused.

"Yup and no justu either, it has to be something you cannot immediately reverse." Kumo told them. "Alright get going." Tshi and Katasu gave each other one last shared look of why the heck did they let her chose, before dashing off in opposite directions. Kumo couldn't help but smile at her own brilliance. Those two needed a makeover and she had finally found a way to force one on them. Katasu always wore that damn mask of his and his silver hair was such an untamed mess. Tshi had that stupid bowl cut jumpsuit combo that both his father and Uncle Lee sported, at least he had gotten normal eyebrows from his mother. Still both boys had potential to be heart breaker, they just needed the push in the right direction. Looking at her watch Kumo decided she had time for a quick lunch before the boys came back so she headed off into the village.

When 4pm came Kumo was lying on the grass of the training field watching the clouds go by. She had lost track of time when someone cleared their throat at the edge of the field. Sitting up Kumo studied the new arrival and it took everything she had not the burst out laughing. There stood Katasu his once spikey silver hair now fell straight down around his face and had been dyed a bright….

"Green! Why did you pick green?" Kumo asked as she finally lost it and burst in to giggles.

"It was the first colour I saw." Katasu admitted.

"Well it does suit you." Kumo told him. "But it's kind of hard to fool me when you kept the mask on." Indeed Katasu had kept his mask but his appearance was greatly improved by the hair. He no longer looked like a miniature version of his father. "Well nice work now we just have to see what…. Tshi is that you?" Kumo asked the figure standing behind Katasu who turned and instantly knew he had lost. Tshi stood there, his jumpsuit discarded in favor of a grey top with black striping and short sleeves with a long sleeved mesh shirt underneath and a pair of dull green pant. His once bowl cut hair had been chopped off and now sat in tussles of short spikes.

"How do I look?" Tshi asked shyly.

"Incredible." Was all Kumo could mutter. "Definitely the winner." Tshi broke out smiling before his eyes finally feel on to Katasu.

"What did you do to your hair my youthful rival?" Tshi asked.

"Nevermind that." Katasu told him. "Let's go get something to eat before I starve to death. As Katasu lead them thought the village Kumo couldn't help but think of how her own appearance had changed. She now wore her hair in a single spiked ponytail to better look like her new family and she missed her old pink tails greatly. She now dressed differently too, her top reminded the same but with her green chunin vest slung over top. Her black shorts had been covered by a loose black skirt and her mesh knee guards replaced with full mesh legging. Also there were the four line like scars across her left cheek, a souvenir of her chunin exams. She didn't even want to think about all the mental changes she'd gone through lately.

The three sat down at the same BBQ restaurant Kumo had visited with her genin team and she wondered how they were doing without her. Probably fighting as always.

"Tshi, Katasu is that really you?" A voice questioned causing the three to look up.

"Oh hello Aunt Sakura. I did not expect to see you up and about so oon." Tshi told the pink haired kunoichi.

"Yes well |I was getting a bit stir crazy. What did you two do to yourselves?" She asked staring at the boys' new looks.

"It was Kumo's idea." Katasu sighed, wishing the conversation would end already. Sakura had always gotten on his nerves.

"Was it now?" Sakura hummed, looking at the small chunin. She wondered id Katasu knew he had dyed his hair the exact colour his mother's was. No, he was so young when she died he couldn't possibly remember. "Well nice work dear." She told Kumo. "You boys look wonderful. I really must go now thought, so enjoy your meal." Tshi waved to his Aunt as she left before smiling at Kumo.

"It really was a nice idea Kumo." He told her. "Maybe you should decide all of our future challenges." Kumo blushed at the idea then quickly ducked her head hoping Katasu had not seen. Of course he had. When Tshi got up to go to the restroom Katasu pounced.

"So there was no other motive for this challenge of yours." Katasu mocked.

"None at all." Kumo told him firmly.

"Lier." Katasu acused. The two sat silently for a moment before Katasu continued. "You'd be good for him." Kumo wished he had said more but just then Tshi returned and Kumo knew the conversation was over. Not that Katasu was right of course. Tshi and she were simply friends. She'd have to intend to stay in the leaf for a long time before she'd allow herself to begin thinking that way, and he planned to be home before the next Festival of Stars.

_Author's Note: So I tried to make this chapter a bit happier. I am sorry the chapters have been so dark lately but it is a major part of the story. We are moving out of that area for a bit now so I hope you enjoy the coming chapters. Please as always review and share your thoughts on the story and where it is heading. Bye for now! 3_


	14. Father Daughter Bonding

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Kumo and her teammates stood by the gates of Konoha waiting to begin their next mission. Of course people were running late. Some ninja just had no sense of time management.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Kumo asked as she sat on the guards' desk.

"I believe it is Team Shikamaru joining us today." Sai said, clearly missing the look of horror on Kumo's face.

"Um Sensei." Katasu said as he pointed at Kumo who had gone several shades of red. "You probably should have warned Kumo sooner."

"Why does this upset you Kumo?" Sai asked, tilting his head to examine the girl. "You being gone for so long this seems like the perfect chance to bond with your father."

"Ya just perfect." Kumo muttered as he father and his squad finally appeared in front of them. Shikamaru locked eyes with his daughter only to look away from her glaring eyes and focus on Sai. Why did she had to look so much like her mother?

"Sorry we're late." Shikamaru told Sai. "Shall we get going?"

"That would seem most prudent." Sai replied before leading the group out of the village. They quickly formed up into a line, Ashi and his ninja hound took the front followed by Kuma. Katasu was next with Kumo and Shikamaru close behind. Then came Hiiro, Tshi and finally Sai. Of course she got stuck next to her father, life was just one big cosmic joke that way. They traveled for about an hour before Kumo suddenly came to a stop, you could tell who had been working with Kumo because they also stopped and waited for her to speak.

"Whats going on?" Hiiro demanded as he finally came to a stop to Katasu and Kuma. Katasu simply shushed him. Everyone watch Kumo stand here, eyes closed as if lost in thought.

"A wind user had been here." Kumo said opening her eyes and turning to Sai. "From The Village Hidden in the Gras."

"You can't possibly know that." Hiiro huffed.

"The winds told me." Kumo told him calmly.

"The winds don't talk." Hiiro shot at her.

"They do if you stop ordering them around long enough to listen." Kumo shot back.

"Okay that enough of that." Shikamaru said with a yawn. "Any idea which way they went Kumo?"

"East." Kumo said coldly, refusing to look at her father.

"They must be try to get to the ocean. They could easily slip around The Stones defences that way, their not prepare for an attack from the water." Shikamaru sighed.

"Because it is not a wise move. The Grass would have to get its troops past us first to reach the ocean, the only other port is in the land of waterfalls and they are controlled by the stone at the moment." Sai said calmly.

"Never said it was a smart plan. They could also cut right through our boarders to Yugakure and hit the ocean from there, which I'm guessing is what they're doing." Shikamaru said. "We'll need to split up and test both theories. These ninja and just scouts so four shinobi can easily take them on."

"Right." Sai agreed. "I will take Hirro, Kuma and Ashi and head towards Konoha's port. Hirro, Kuma and I are by far the slowest so we can use my ink drawing birds to get there quickly while Ashi covers the ground area."

"Then Katasu, Tshi, Kumo and I will head towards Yugakure and try to head them off if that's the way they went." Shikamaru agreed. Sai and this group quickly set out and Shikamaru turned to his group. "Alright Katasu take front, Tshi back. Kumo and I will stay in middle. Kumo let me know if the winds have anything to say, got it?" Each gave a nod is response before they set out towards Yugakure. Every now and thenKumo would stop and alter the groups course slightly to follow the path of the manipulated winds but other than that the journey was a quiet one. Until,

"Everyone down!" Kumo shouted as she dropped from her tree branch and landed on the forest floor. Katasu and Shikamaru quickly followed but Tshi got caught in the gust cyclone of wind that had come racing at them. The wind sent him flying right in to a solid tree trunk and he fell to the ground. "Tshi!" Kumo called out to her friend.

"I'm alright!" Tshi called back as he pulled himself to his feet. "What was that?"

"The wind user." Kumo answered. "Based on that justu they are close by."

"So that wasn't an attack?" Katasu asked as he brushed himself off.

"No he's covering their tracks." Kumo replied.

"Then the element of surprise is still ours." Shikamaru said as he turned in the direction the wind had come from. "Katasu and Tshi you two will go straight at them at surprise them while Kumo and I sneak around behind and trap them. Alright?" the younger ninja nodded before all four disappeared into the trees once more.

The group of Grass ninja were moving quickly when they heard something behind them. They stood on guard as Tshi and Katasu jumped from their cover and right at the group of six. Katasu swore to himself as he deflected a grass ninja's kunai. How were Shikamaru and Kumo going to sneak up behind when behind was a cliff edge?

"Plan two." Shikamaru told his daughter after seeing the cliff.

"What exactly is plan two?" Kumo asked reluctantly.

"Join the fight and hope we're stronger." Shikamaru shrugged before jumping out in to the fray. Kumo stared in horror for a second as the wind tickled her skin.

"No don't!" Kumo screamed after Shilamaru but it was to late. The Grass' wind user attacked and set Shikamaru flying off of the side of the cliff. "DAD!" Kumo screamed as she race towards the edge of the cliff and dove after her father.

"Kumo!" Tshi called out as he watched his friend disappear.

"She'll be fine." Katasu told him. "Focus on what's in front of you!" Tshi nod and turned to face the two remaining Grass ninja. Meanwhile Kumo was falling as fast as she could in an attempt to reach her now unconscious father. When she finally reached him she clung to him before pull out one fan and using it to slow their fall. The two hit the river below with a splash and Kumo found the current now dragging her away. She could not fight against it without letting go of her father and if she did that he'd drown. So the two floated down the river until Kumo found a small bank and using one hand streered her father and herself towards it. Once her father was safely on dry land Kumo stood and look around, they were miles from where they had started and their packs had washed away in the river. Kumo heard coughing behind her and turned to see Shikamaru sitting up.

"DAD!" Kumo cried in joy as she flung herself at her father. A shocked Shikamaru could only wrap his arms around the small girl as she hung him. Kumo had just called him Dad. She's never done that before. Maybe he'd hit his head and died because at that moment Sikamaru felt like he was in heaven.

_Author's Note: So I felt I was about time I worked out some of the issues between Kumo and Shikamaru so we can all move forward. Please read and review and part two will be up very soon. _


	15. Father Daughter Bonding Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

As quickly as Kumo had opened up to Shikamaru she shut herself right back down. The two traveled in silence toward where they had last seen their squadron. Shikamaru had taken to staring up at the clouds as the pair walked, one particular cloud had caught his eye as he tried to determine its odd shape.

"It looks like a desert cat." Kumo said quiety.

"What does?" Shikamaru asked, startled by her sudden decision to speak.

"The cloud your sstaring at." Kumo told him. "It looks like the desert cats that used to wander im to Suna every now and then. One of my first missions as a genin was to shoo one out of the village." Kumo looked at her feet then giggled. "I always thought they were cute actually. I even tried to keep a cub as a pet for a bit till mom found him and made me return it to the wild."

"Did you ever have any real pets?" Shikamaru asked, seeing the change to get to know this daughter better.

"Nah everyone was always too busy, and they didn't think I could handle a pet on my own. I always wanted one though, I love animals." Kumo told him, her mood noticeably lighter. "Did you ever have a pet?"

"No it always seemed too troublesome to me." Shikamaru sigh, he looked over to see Kumo fighting back laughter. "What's so funny?"

"I forgot you're the one I got that word from." Kumo chuckled.

"What troublesome?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ya. I see how annoying it is now that I hear it from you." She grinned at him.

"Hm." Shikamar hummed, he knew he was making progress but he had to keep it up. "You know if you really like animals when we get back to Konoha I'll take you into Nara forest to see the deer. You haven't been yet have you?" Kumo shook her head, she had feared going in to the forest and getting in trouble. "Thenits settled, and if you still really want a pet we could see about getting you one for while you're in Konoha." Kumo's face lit up at the idea, yes he was bribing her into liking him but wasn't that what fathers were supposed to do with their daughter, spoil the rotten?

"You trust me to take care of a pet?" Kumo asked him looking up at him sweetly.

"Of course I trust you, you're a chunin at 10 I think you can handle a pet. Plus you did just save my life." Shikamaru told her honestly. After that Kumo continuously talked for the rest of the walk. She told him about her childhood, her days in the academy, her genin team back in Suna, funny stories about the Sabaku family although she got a little sad everytime her brother came up. Shikamaru understood, that wound was still fresh in her mind and would be for years to come. Kumo had started to tell him about something called the Festival of Stars but she instantly stopped talking when she realized the topic she was one.

"Kumo what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked in concern.

"It's just, the festival is in two weeks and I swore I'd be back in Suna by then. I'm realizing that was a stupid dream." Kumo told him sadly. Shikamaru didn't like seeing her so sad, she shined when she smiled.

**Two Weeks Later:**

The group had returned to Konoha the next day and right after he delivered his report Shikamaru forfilled his promisr to Kumo and took her to the Nara forest. Shikamaru had spent the day watching his daughter get to know the Nara deer, she connected with them so much more than his son ever had. He almost couldn't believe the hardened little ninja he had first seen was playing tag with a couple of fawns, but there she was laughing in the afternoon sun as a young fawn chased her around the clearing. The two were actually forming a bond and he couldn't be happier. That's way he was so excited as he lead her though the village and towards the Inuzuka animal hospital.

"Dad why are we here?" Kumo asked confussed. "Are you grabbing Ashi for something?"

"Nope not today." Shikamaru told her as he pushed through the doors. "Morning Hana." Shikamaru greeted a tall Inuzuka woman. "He all set?"

"Hey Shikamaru, ya I'll bring him out." Hana said before disappearing though a pair of doors.

"I thought you said we weren't getting Ashi?" Kumo quizzed.

"Remember when we talked about getting you a pet?" Shikamaru smiled as Hana returned with a small bundle of fur in her arms. She walked over and carefully put the small bundle down by Kumo's feet. Kumo bent down and watched as the small feline stood and shook itself.

"It's a desert cat!" Kumo said in awe, startling the poor cub. Kumo reached out to let the cub sniff her hand and when it seemed to determine she was no threat it crawled it to her lap and happily fell asleep.

"A couple jonin found it hurt of the border between the lea and the sand, it's mother was dead so they brought him hear." Hana told her. "Little guy needs a home and well.." Hana trailed off looking at Shikamaru.

"I wanted to get you a pet but I wanted it to be something that could grow up and fight alongside you like a nin hound does, but you didn't seem like a dog person and you mentioned desert cats before." Shikamaru stopped himself as he realized he was rambling. "Besides his fur reminded me of clouds on a stormy day. I thought maybe he could help lead you out of the stormy patch you've hit in life." Shikamaru finished blushing and both females in the room stared at him in shock. Not only had he remembered what she had told him but he also put thought in to it. Looking down at the sleeping cub Kumo could see what he meant about storm clouds. PAtchs of white and greys mixed to create the illusion of stormy skies. It was the most beautiful cub she had ever seen.

"Thank you Dad, I love Arashi." Kumo smiled, yes Storm was the perfect name for the young cub.

"I'm glad, but we have to go. There's one surprise left." Shikamaru helped Kumo up as she held Arashi to her chest. The two once again walked through the village together, this time hand in hand till they came to a grassy river bank lined with people. Neji, who had demanded to be call Ji, stood with Hizashi and in front of them stood young Nerai who was grinning his normal goofy grin. Off to the side stood Tshi holding young baby Ritān. At their feet sat several lanterns.

"What's going on?" Kumo asked turning to look up at her father.

"It seemed too troublesome to try and get you back to Suna for the Festival of Star, so I brought it here." Shikamaru shrugged sleepishly but Kumo knew it was an act.

"Well come on." Hizashi told her. "It time to let the lanturns go." He handed her a lantern shaped and painted like the Suna symbol, each of the Sabaku kids held up their lantern, Tshi doing it for Ritān, and whispered their wish.

"I wish to be acknowledged." Ji whispered before releasing his lantern shaped like a bird.

"I wish I could have my twin back" Hizashi whispered, releasing a ying yang lantern.

"I wish to grow up strong, so I'll never let anyone die again." Nerai whispered as he released his shield shaped lantern.

"I wish Ritān will grow up knowing how lucky he is to have two sets of parents watching over him." Tshi whispered for the young baby before releasing a Tree shaped lantern.

"I wish to go home." Kumo whispered before releasing her Suna lantern into the night. The Sabaku sat and watched the lanterns drift away after that, one by one getting up to leave till only Kumo, Shikamaru and Arashi were left. When the lanterns were just small dots in the sky Kumo and Arashi were curled up in the grass, fast asleep. Shikamaru carefully picked up the two and carried them home and out of the creeping cold.

In Suna the adults of the Sabaku family had also gathered and had released a ballon for each of their children wishing for their safe return. People who witnessed the event thought Temari had released two lanterns to honor her dead son, but they were wrong.

_Author's note: Well there you have it, things are patched up between father and daughter. Now to time skip or not to time skip. What do you think? Please review, I love hearing from you guys. Seriously ask my classmates, I clap in joy everytime i see a new review, follower or favorite. _


	16. Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Little by little Konoha became home for Kumo. She train and went of missions with her squad, and in her off hours she hung around with her friends. Although her father wished she'd make some friends her who age he was glad to see her happy.

"No way!" A now 13 year old Kumo said as she tried to ignore Tshi's pouting face. Sixteen year old Tshi was a real heartstopper, he had never regrown his hair and contuined not to wear his old jump suit. Kumo thought this was a wise choice since the jump suit hide his muscles and boy did he have muscles.

"Please Kumo!" Tshi begged on hands and knees. "I would not ask if it was not truly important!"

"I am not going to the Flower festival with Katasu no matter how much you beg." Kumo told Tshi, hitting him over the head with her one fan. "It's a stupid challenge anyways. Who bets to see who can find the best date for another guy anyways? Won't it make more sense to try to find the best girl for yourself?"

"But that is greedy and goes against the nature of our rivalry!" Tshi explained as if it made perfect sense. "Please Kumo, if you agree there is no way I can lose to Katasu, he will never find a girl more beautiful or perfect as you!"

"Tshi…" Kumo sighed. Why did he have to be so sweet sometimes? "I'm sorry but the answer is still no." Kumo send pulling her leg away from Tshi who had grabbed on to it. He forgiver her soon.

That night at the festival Tshi stood in the spot where Katasu and he had agreed to meet. Tsi pouted, he had not found anyone to join Katasu at the festival, none of the girls he saw could come close to Kumo.

"Tshi." Katasu said as he appeared in front of his friend and rival. "So no luck?"

"No sadly not, I wished to bring you the most beautiful girl in the village but when she refused no one else could compare." Tshi sighed.

"She refused because I got to her first." Katasu told a shocked Tshi "Tshi meet your date for this evening, Kumo Nara." Katasu stepped aside to reveal Kumo standing shyly in her festival kimono. Her kimono was a deep forest green with cherry blossom trees printed along the bottom, their petal blowing away to dot the rest of the kimono in tiny pink flecks. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun with cherry blossoms woven in completing the outfit. Sometime during Tshi's staring Katasu had disappeared leaving the two alone.

"You look beautiful tonight." Tshi stuttered. "I mean you always look beautiful, not just tonight but always…." Tshi trailed off. What a fool he was.

"Thank you." Kumo muttered ducking her head in an attempt to hide her blush, too late. Tshi could not believe how incredible she looked when she blushed. The tough little ninja he knew disappear and a sweet young girl was left in her place. Tshi had never enjoyed a festival so much before. Even though she protested Tshi found joy in buying little things he saw around the festival for Kumo. Odd bracelets, charms, little plush toys, she said she wasn't worth it but Tshi disagreed. The best part was when he dropped her off outside of her house and she actually kissed him, on the cheek yes but still it made his world light up.

The Chunin exams rolled around once again and once again Tshi and Katasu found Kumo hiding away. She had refused to enter the stadium ever since her own exam. Kumo was now 15 and a Jonin, Katasu and Tshi were both 18 now and had also made Jonin rank. Neither boy bother asking Kumo if she wanted to go watch the fights instead they did what they always did. They went and picked up young Ritān, who was now five, and had a picnic at the park. It was the only thing that would cheer up Kumo. Both Tshi and Katasu loved to see her smile.

"So…" Shikamaru started as he studied the shogi board in front of him. "You like Tshi huh?" Shikamaru moved a piece then look at his daughter who had not removed her eyes from the game board.

"We're just friends." She said simply as she slowly moved a piece forward.

"You've been on a date." Shikamaru reminded her.

"We attended one festival together, that's all." Kumo said pushing a hair from her face. Now 16 teen Kumo was beginning to turn in to a beautiful young woman. She still wore her now long hair in a ponytail for missions and training but around the village she let it fall down around her face.

"Well you must like someone." Shikamaru sighed. "I mean from what I'm told you have half the guys in the village chasing you."

"Okay firstly who told you that? Secondly why does it matter who I like?" Kumo demanded.

"Ino, and because I'm your father and need to know who to threaten." Shikamaru told her simply.

"Okay not every guy is after me, and just threaten them all if it makes you happy. I have no time for guys anyways." Kumo told her father, returning her focus to the game.

"It's Ashi isn't it?" Shikamaru took a shot in the dark.

"Ashi…." Kumo mused to herself. The two had become close since he started helping her train Arashi, he'd often tease her by calling her Neko, but did she like him like that? No couldn't be, her dad was just being crazy.

"Katasu?" Shikamaru tested. Kumo instantly shook her head at that one, Katasu was like an older brother. "Alright I give up, don't tell me you troublesome daughter."

"Troublesome father" Kumo shot back with a smirk. Arashi curled up in Kumo's lap as she drifted away in to thought. Yes she had come to love Konoha but Suna was still her home and she dreamt of growing up and marrying a strong Suna man. Marrying someone from Konoha didn't seem right after what her mother went thourgh. Kumo still hadn't forgiven her father for that. She understood he never meant not to be part of her life but that did not excuse what he did to her mom. Aiji had always been loyal to her mother though, even when people told him he was a fool to marry a woman with an illegitimate child. So did that say something about two different men, or two different villages?

_Author's Note: So some minor time skips in this chapter as we glance at Kumo's life in Konoha. Who do you think she ends up with? Take part in the poll on my profile to have your say. As always review, I love reading them! Bye! 3_


	17. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"Are you sure about this?" A dark cloaked figure asked his companion. They two stood hidden in among the trees watch a 16 year old Kumo Nara train with her desert cat.

"She's hidden for so long, it's impressive." The second figure replied.

"She's strong." The first remarked as Kumo sliced thought trees with her dual fans. "In it true she can use her clans secret technique is sync with other attacks."

"Yes." The second replied. "She'll be perfect for what I need."

Out on the training Arashi stopped and turned towards the trees hissing. "What's wrong boy?" Kumo asked turning to look at her feline companion. Arashi gave out one last hiss then jumped in to the trees "Arashi!" Kumo called out chasing the desert cat in to the trees.

"Get it off of me!" cried the young boy Arasshi had pinned down has the large cat licked at the boy's face.

"Arashi" Kumo chuckled. "Let the kid up." Arashi looked up at his owner then reluctantly released the boy who stood up and brushed himself off, man was the kid tiny Kumo thought. "Sorry about that kid, Asahi must have thought you were a mouse."

"I am not small!" The kid shouted at her, clearly not finding the joke funny. Normal people probably would have back off at that point, apologized or something. Kumo refused to do those short of things. She believed in honesty.

"And whats wrong with being short?" Kumo demanded, hands on hip. She may only be 5'2" but she towered over the kid.

"People think you're weak if you're short." The boy pouted. "My parents won't even let me take the ninja academy entrance exam! They think I don't stand a chance against the bigger kids." Kumo couldn't help but sympathize with the boy, her instructors had only trained her because she was the Kazekage's niece. If she had been anyone else she'd likely have been turned away on sight.

"What's your name kid?" Kumo asked the kid standing determinedly in front of her.

"Heiwa. What's your's?" Heiwa asked eyeing her and her vest suspiciously.

"Kumo Nara." Kumo told him.

"Never heard of you." Heiwa told her honestly. Kumo smirked, she was starting to like this kid.

"That's because I like it that way." Kumo told him as she walked back out on to the training field with Arashi and the boy at her heels. "Oh and by the way, being small doesn't mean being weak. Yes you have to work harder than other but if you really want to be a ninja then the effort is worth it."

"But how can I put in effort if I'm not even allowed to go to the academy?" Heiwa asked with a pout.

"Well for starters you can stop pouting and start acting." Kumo told his as she pulled a kunai from her pouch and handed it to the boy. "You want to be a ninja then prove it to me. You hit the target by the end of the day and I'll talk to your folks about you attending the academy."

"You really think you can change their minds?" Heiwa asked hopefully.

"Don't see why not. Now get to work!" Kumo told him giving him a push toward the target. Kumo watch as Heiwa tried and repeatedly failed to get anywhere near the target, she could see the boy becoming frustrated as he tried to pull the kunai from the tree it had lodged in until,

"Ouch!" Heiwa cried, holding his bleeding hand close to this chest. He seemed to be avoiding Kumo's eyes like if he couldn't see her then she couldn't see him.

"Here let me look." Kumo sighed as she moved over to Heiwa and took his hand, quickly healing the wound with medical ninjustu. Kumo studied the boy in front of her. No wonder he couldn't hit the target Kumo thought to herself as she pushed his sandy blond hair out of his face revealing his turquoise blue eyes. This could probably couldn't even see the target. "Here, this should help you aim." Kumo told him as she turned him around. She pulled the hair tie out of her own hair and used it to pull Heiwa's hair in to a low ponytail. "Ready to try again?"

"Ready." Heiwa told her as he stood grabbing the kunai and ran back to his start position.

"Then hit the target." Kumo told him as she leaded against the log with the target painted on it. Heiwa hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hit Kumo, but he knew she could easily dodge any kunai he throw. Heiwa raised the kunai and after taking a deep calming breath throw it straight is to the center of the target. Heiwa stared at the kunai in shock as Kumo grinned madly at him.

"I did it?" Heiwa asked Kumo is shock, Kumo simply nodded at the boy. "I did it!" Kumo laughed as the boy danced around the field. Later that evening Kumo met with Heiwa's parents, they were shocked at first but Kumo knew their fears and after promising to train with Heiwa on her spare time they agreed he could take the entrance exam. Kumo left the family smiling, Heiwa reminded her so much of Naota who only wanted to become an incredible ninja, she would make sure Heiwa got his wish. It was late when Kumo returned to the Nara compound, which is why she was shocked to find her father and Lord Hokage waiting for her.

"Lord Hokage, Father." Kumo greeted the two men. "Has something happened?"

"No, everything is fine." Shikamaru told his daughter. "Naruto just wanted to speak with you."

"Right as you know I officially become Hokage tomorrow." Naruto beamed at the young Nara girl. "And as Hokage I've been informed that I will need a personal body guard team. I want you on that team." Kumo stared in shock at the Hokage, he wanted her as his guard?

"You're sure about this?" Kumo stuttered.

"Very sure." Naruto told her. "Be at the Hokage Tower tomorrow at eight. You can tell me your decision then." The Hokage left the Nara compound whistling to himself as the Naras watched him go.

"Congradulations." Shikamaru told his daughter. "I'm extermly proud."

"Thank you Father. "Kumo replied as she attempted to process what had just happened.

Kumo lay in her bed that evening contemplating the decision before her. Did everyone expect her to automatically say yes? No Lord Hokage didn't or else he wouldn't have given her time to think. A light tapping keep from her window, Kumo stood and push aside the blinds to see Hizashi standing on the tree outside.

"Kumo, you have to come with me." Hizashi told his cousin is a rush. Kumo did not ask why, she knew if her cousin was there that late that there was no time for questions. Kumo leapt out her window and followed Hizashi thought the village. Hizashi took them over the wall of Konoha and into the forest beyond. He finally stopped behind Ji who stood silently in a clearing.

"Whats going on?" Kumo asked finally.

"We're leaving the Leaf." Ji told his cousin as he turn to face her. "Together."

"What are you talking about We can't leave the Leaf." Kumo said in shock.

"It's time we went home Kumo." Hizashi told her.

"Home isn't safe." Kumo told herself more than Hizashi and Ji.

"Who's to say here is any safer?" Ji demanded.

"I… I don't know." Kumo amitted.

"Face it, we've been lied to. Our parents just needed us out of the way so they could act of ever they felt they had to. They thought we were too weak to see what had to be done to." Ji told her. "I'm done hiding, I'm going to show our parents that I understand just what it takes to run a village."

"What about Nerai? Do you paln to take him with you?" Kumo demanded.

"He's better off here." Hizashi told her.

"You're trying to protect him just like our parents wanted to protect us!" Kumo cried. "We're family we protect each other, it's in our nature. The Leaf will end up being dragged into the war the Grass has started, Nerai will be in danger. Don't you want to be here to protect him?"

"You're right, it is in our nature to protect and defend our family. You speak truth while surrounded by lies, lies you gladly take as truths."Ji told her as he walked towards her and hugged her. "You won't come with us then?"

"Our place is here, I won't let you leave." Kumo told him as she hugged him back.

"Very well." Ji told her. "We'll stay until you see the truth."

"Thank you." Kumo cried.

The next day Kumo made her way towards the Hokage tower, her decision firmly made. She would accept Naruto's offer and show her cousins that they belonged in the Leaf village.

"Kumo!" She heard Heiwa call out as he ran to catch up with her. "I'm taking my exam today!" He beamed up at her.

"Yes that's right, good luck on it." Kumo told him ruffling his hair at he now kept in a ponytail.

"Just you wait! I'm going to do so well. I'll even be a better ninja then you someday." Heiwa called as he ran off towards the academy. Kumo stopped as her heart sunk. Naota. He had said that exact same thing to her so long ago. The truth stood right in front of her, just as Ji said, and it stung. When Kumo arrived at the Hokage's office she felt ready to explode. She stood in front of Naruto's desk while he explained what the group's duties would be. Katasu stood beside Kumo during the meeting and lightly bumped her back into reality, she realized Naruto had just asked for her answer. Kumo looked over at Katasu, then pasted Naruto out the window at the Leaf village before she finally spoke.

"I accept."

_Author's Note: We have now reached an interesting point in the story, so please review and I will hopefully update very soon. Peace! _


	18. Full Circle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

This setting felt so familiar to Kumo and yet so different. She stood on the Kage balcony of the chunin area in full Anbu uniform. Naruto sat in his seat to her left and her mother stood to her right, guarding uncle Gaara has she always had. Kumo wanted so desperately to reach out and hug her mother but she remind ridged behind her anbu mask. Katasu however noticed his friend was slightly distracted that day and worried for her. It was rare she let something take her mind away from her duties. Kumo noticed Katasu watching her and sent him a quick signal that he quickly replied two.

"What are you two talking about" Naruto asked, startling the Sand delegates. Naruto had learned to notice the pair's communication but had not figured out how to read it.

"Nothing of concern Lord Hokage." Katasu informed him smoothly. He did not need Naruto noticing Kumo's mental state. Last time Naruto found out Kumo was having a bad he'd gone out of his way to fix it, which had only irritated Kumo further.

"Your guards use an odd set of hand signals." Gaara commented as he studied Kumo closely. Kumo scolded herself mentally, how could she forget that she had create those hand signals with her uncle long ago. Thankfully he did not push the matter as the chunin exams continued. The third match had just began when Katasu and Kumo both noticed it. The larks that sung though out the village had fallen silent.

"Something's wrong." Kumo muttered as she step forward slightly.

"That voice." Temari said as she stared wide eyed at Kumo. "It can't be."

"Everyone down!" Kumo shouted as she pulled out at fan and created a wind shield around the Kage just in time to stop five kunai bearing explosive tags. "Those idiots!"

"Who are you talking about" Naruto demanded as he and Gaara stood, ready to defend themselves.

"Look!" Katasu said, pointing toward smoke rising up into the sky. "That's the academy!"

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded once again. The arena was in chaos and Kumo's heart stung at how much it resembled that day, but most of all she feared that she was right about what was going on.

"Yes whatever could be happening?" A voice mocked from behind the group on the balcony. Everyone whipped around to find Ji standing on the roof above them.

"What do you think you're doing Hyuga?" Katasu demanded.

"I'm just thought I'd let you all know I'm leaving this all behind now. Oh and it's Sabaku, not Hyuga." Ji informed him.

"Neji what's going on here?" Kankuro demanded as he stepped towards his son.

"Its Ji now father. As for what going on here I'm taking what family I have left and finding a new life. One where I'm am not controlled by the ideals of others." Ji said simply as if informing Kankuro of the nearest dumpling shop.

"We are your family." Kankuro Told his son firmly.

"You abandoned us here to the Leaf, far as I'm concerned that isn't family." Ji snapped.

"That was to protect you children!" Temari cried out. "You think we wanted to give you up?"

"I think you didn't try hard enough to stop it!" Ji bellowed. "Kumo this is your last chance, I know you understand the lies you've been told now. Please come with us." Everyone turned to look at Kumo as she removed her mask and stepped towards her cousin.

"Kumo please don't!" Katasu begged as she pasted him. "I understand now what you've been thought, but please don't leave with him." Kumo stared at her friend and then at her mother and uncles who looked at her in shock and worry.

"Remember when Tshi set us up on that date for the Flower festival? Remember how much fun we had?" Kumo asked him, smiling. "Hold on to that okay." She told him as she jumped up to her cousin. Leaf ninja attempted to stop the two but fail and they were soon out of the village. Katasu stood motionless on the balcony then turned to the others and smiled.

"We never went on a date." He said laughing.

Kumo followed Ji to the same clearing they had meet in weeks earlier. There stood Hizashi, Nerai, Ritān and Heiwa. The last two seemed extermly confused, but it took one look at Nerai for Kumo to know he was in on this.

"Kumo!" Heiwa cried as he wrapped his arms around her. "What's going on?"

"The village is under attack. We have to get somewhere safe." Ji lied.

"Attack?" Ritan asked as he moved to hug Kumo's other side.

"Yes that right. Don't worry you're safe with us." Ji told the two boys.

"Truth." Kumo muttered to herself. "You speak about seeing the truth thought the lies and yet you lie to these boys!" Kumo screamed at her cousin.

"I see so you won't be coming after all it seems." Ji sighed to himself. "Very well, but these boys are coming with us."

"No they aren't." Kumo said firmly as she pulled out a kunai.

"It's three on one cousin, you can't really hope to win." Hizashi told her.

"Not win, stall." Katasu said as he dropped down between Kumo and her cousins'

"So she planned for back up." Ji hummed. "Well aren't I just so impressed?" Just then paper bombs went off between the two groups, sending dirt and smoke into the air.

"Kumo hold on to those boy tightly!" Katasu yelled as he protected his face. The dust cleared and the three brothers were gone. Katasu turned and found Kumo and her two young cousins still safely behind her. Katasu sighed in relief as Kumo tried to calm the crying boys.

"Why did they do that?" Heiwa asked Kumo, looking up at her with terrified eyes.

"Because they thought that was the way to protect their family." Kumo told him.

"How does getting us out of the village protect their family?" Ritan sniffed.

"They thought you would be safer outside of the village so they planned to take you away to protect you." Kumo continued. "They are right about one thing though, there are too many lies. You two are not Ritan and Heiwa of the leaf like you have been told. You are Ritan and Heiwa Sabaku of the Sand." Kumo informed the boys. "I am Kumo Sabaku. Your cousin Ritan, and your sister Heiwa."

"But why?" Ritan asked as he and Heiwa tried to process what she had told them. "Why lie about who we are?"

"It was meant to keep you all safe." Gaara said as he approached the group. "Yes the idea came with not getting to see our children, but at least you would all live on." Gaara bent down and put his hands on Ritan's shoulders. "It's so nice to finally meet you my son."

"Father?" Ritan asked shock consuming his face. The boy throw himself at Gaara and hugged him tightly.

"I believe it's time we brought you children hime." Gaara told Kumo as he stood hugging his son to him.

_Author's note: I feel like i should duck for cover something. Someone had to be the bad guy in this story. Please review and please don't kill me. _


	19. Goodbyes and Hellos

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Tshi and Kumo sat in their favorite tree, it stood near the edge of the village center and rose high in to the sky letting them see most of the village. Gaara had given the three remaining Sabaku children two days to say their good byes to the Leaf. Kumo had avoided Tshi as best she could but tomorrow she would leave the leaf behind and he deserved a goodbye.

"Tshi." Kumo began, looking up at the guy who had been her best friend those past couple year she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Kumo." Tshi told her, not wanting to see his friend cry.

"But I do." Kumo said firmly. "Tshi if it wasn't for you I never would have made it here. I would have tucked myself away in a corner and stayed there. Or worse, I might have run off with….." Kumo stopped, choking up on her cousins' names. Tshi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"No you won't have. You would have stuck your chin up in the air and shown the leaf just what a Sabaku is capable of." Tshi told her sternly, Kumo looked up at him is shock. Tshi had never told her off before. "You don't need me Kumo, but I need you." Oh crap, was all Kumo could think before Tshi's lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. Kumo's body was numb and she could neither return nor pull away from the kiss. She just sat there is shock. Finally Tshi pulled away and Kumo finally felt her body return to her control and she jump up on to her feet.

"Goodbye Tshi." Was all Kumo said before she disappeared from sight, leaving a crush Tshi sitting alone in the tree.

"Kumo…" Tshi muttered as the girl who had captured his heart so easily disappeared from his life.

The next morning Kumo awoke early and slipped out of the Nara house, she did want to face her father again that meant she might admit she was going to miss him. She thought she had gotten up early enough to outwit her lazy father, she was wrong. Shikamaru Nara leaned against the gates of the Nara compound, eyes shut against the morning sun.

"Troublesome daughter, you really think you can pull one over on your old man?" Shikamaru sigh, not bothering to open his eyes. Kumo put her hands on her hips and glared at her father.

"Troublesome father, refusing to sleep in." Kumo sighed back. Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked his daughter over. She was everything he had ever imagined a child between him and Temari being, sharp as a tack, stubborn, tough, so much like her mother and yet she seemed to be able to stop and enjoy the little things in life just as he did. Arashi darted past Kumo and circled around Shikamaru lovingly. The desert cat was now big enough for Kumo to hide and Shikamaru didn't even have to bend to scratch behind his ears.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the gates." Shikamaru sighed, pushing himself off the gates and waiting for his daughter to come join him, but she just stood there staring at her feet. "What is it Kumo?"

"Would you mind if we took the long route? Though the forest?" Kumo stuttered her request. Shikamaru smiled and walked over to his daughter wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Forest it is." He said as the two made their way in to the Nara forest, quickly being swallowed up by the quiet that in cased the clan's sacred land.

Kumo and her father had parted ways when the gates of Konoha had come in to view. Kumo had joined her family and the other Suna travellers gathered at the gates. Temari haad wrapped her daughter in a tight hug the second she saw her and hadn't let go until Gaara and Naruto had arrived.

"Is everyone set?" Gaara asked Kankuro who nodded, he hadn't spoken since the incident with his children.

"Well safe travels." Naruto told his fellow Kage, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh and this is for you Kumo." Naruto told his now former guard, handing her a roughly wrapped bundle. "Hinata thought I should have let her wrap it, but that didn't seem the same." He told her as she pulled away the paper revealing the anbu mask she had worn so regularly the last couple of months. Kumo brushed her fingers across the details of the cat mask that had been made for her, its features so much like Arashi's.

"Thank Lord Hokage. It will treasure this as I treasure my time here." Kumo told him bowing to hide the tears in her eyes. Naruto patted her on the shoulder, and with that there was nothing left to do but leave. Kumo stopped before taking her first step out of the village, turning to get one last look at Konoha as it sat bathed in the morning sun. When she had arrived in Konoha, she felt she was giving up her home for a prison. Now she didn't really know where home was.

"So what's the plan?" Nerai asked his older brothers for the hundredth time, he was starting to think there was no plan. They had been wandering thought the woods for three days now and nothing had happened.

"Nerai please be quiet." Ji sighed for the hundredth time, truth be told he had no plan. That what he need Kumo for. Of course she had side with… with them! They had tossed her away and she still remained loyal to them! It was unthinkable! It was…. Wait what was that noise? "Hold up!" Ji told his brothers. Ji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. "This way." Ji hopped down out of the trees and towards the figure he had spotted. The man was in rough shape, blood had dried in to his clothes and his sandy blond hair was matted to his face from the blood. Ji came to kneel by the man's side and noticed the Sand headband tied around his arm. Pushing aside the man's hair Ji stared is shock at the figure laying bloodied and beaten before him. "Toku?" Kumo's former teammate shifted at the sound of his name, his eyes coming to rest on Ji's

"Neji Sabaku?" Toku mutter before gasping in pain.

"Careful!" Ji scolded pulling the younger man towards him. "It's alright I got you. You're going to be okay now."

"Okay." Toku sighed as he leaned back in to Ji's arms. "You have pretty eyes." Was the last thing the man said before he fell asleep.

"Welcome home Lord Kazekage!" The gate guards cried as they spotted Gaara and the others approaching the main gate of Suna.

"Wow!" Heiwa muttered in awe, while Ritān tried to mimick his father's every move. Kumo couldn't help but chuckle at the two. Gaara simply nodded to the gaurds and lead his family thought the gates.

"Kumo" One of the gaurds muttered under their breath as she passed. Kumo looked back to see Guntai, her old teammate, staring at her in shock. Kumo smiled at him before following her family. Suna. She was home at last, but why did it feel so wrong now?

_Author's Note: I'm not exactly sure what will happen in the next chapter. I'm currently playing around with a few ideas so we'll see what I like best. In the mean time please review as I type like the wind. Bye bye for now!_


	20. Building a Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"You're going to have to do better than that." Kumo sighed as Heiwa once again lost his balance as the desert sands shifted under his feet.

"I'M TRYING!" Heiwa yelled in frustration as he scrambled to his feet and pouted at his sister. "What happen to you? You were nicer is Konoha." He was right of course, she had been nicer during their training in Konoha. Problem was Suna was not Konoha.

"Look I just want you to survive the Suna academy. The teachers here are far tougher than the ones in Konoha." Kumo told him as she fixed his stance. "They don't care if they make you cry, heck they're willing to emotionally scar a child just to weed out the weak." Kumo couldn't even count how many children had dropped out during her time at the academy, just unable to take the pressure.

"Then maybe I just shouldn't go." Heiwa pouted.

"Find don't go, Mom will be happier." Kumo told her brother.

"Good at least I won't make her cry by staying out all night like you do!" Heiwa screamed at his sister before storming off.

"That went well." Guntai chuckled from behind Kumo.

"Oh shut up, would ya." Kumo told him. "Any word about Toku?"

"No nothing yet, but hey I'm sure he's fine that guy is a slippery snake." Guntai joked hoping to cheer Kumo up but knew it wouldn't work. He had been so happy to see her again, it broke his heart to have to tell her their friend was missing in action. He still had trouble believing the girl in front of him was even Kumo. Her once girly pink tails were gone, replaced with long black waves. He almosted missed the pink tails, but he loved the firey young woman she had become.

"Would he even recognize me" Kumo muttered to herself. "Honestly have I really changed that much?" She asks Guntai as he steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"You're still the same sarcastic little pest I've always known." Gutai teased her. "Honestly don't let it bug you. The kid is just getting used to this being home and your mom…. Well she just isn't used to the idea of you being grown up yet."

"When did you get so observant?" Kumo asked, turning to face Guntai and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Had after you left, since you weren't around to point out the obvious to me." Guntai joked as he pulled her closer.

"Oh and what obvious right now?" Kumo teased.

"That I should take advantage of having you trapped in my arms." Guntai told her as he leaned down to kiss her. Kumo let herself melt in to the kiss. Suna was her home and she was ready to make a life there.

Ji sat in the room of the inn the brother's had rented, watch Toku slow breathing as he slept. A small knock came from the door, breaking Ji out of his trance.

"Enter." Ji called. The door opened and Ji's twin brother Hizashi entered. The two didn't look much like twins anymore. Hizashi still wore his brown hair in a long ponytail, but Ji had never allowed his to grow back after the chunin exams. Hizashi still had his carefree spirit, even when things were dark. Ji didn't even bother to nag his brother anymore, he had learned to hide all emotion long ago.

"How is he?" Hizashi asked as he quietly shut the door behind him. Hizashi had worried at first when he had found his brother with a dying Suna ninja, for a moment he thought his brother had finally snapped. When he found out the ninja was Kumo's old teammate, and that Ji wanted to save him, well Hizashi was hopefully.

"He'll live." Ji told him as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

"He'll want to return to Suna when he's recovered. You must know that." Hizashi told his brother.

"I know, I know." Ji said, he did know that, but he did not accept it.

"You can't make him stay." Hizashi continued.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ji finally snapped, anger pouring into his voice.

"Of course." Hizashi muttered as he turned and left the room. He wasn't mad his brother had yelled at him, in fact it was nice to see some emotion for his twin. Still Hizashi worried about what would happen when Ji couldn't make Toku stay. Back in the room Ji's outburst had caused Toku to stir in his sleep.

" Neji" Toku asked, rolling over to face the older ninja.

"Go back to sleep, you need your rest." Ji told him softly.

"You're upset." Toku said watching the muscles in Ji's face twitch.

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Fine I'm upset." Ji sighed. "Will you sleep now?"

"Why are you upset?" Toku asked.

"I don't remember you being this annoying before." Ji grunted, jumping forward to catch Toku as he tried to sit up. "What are you doing, you need to lay down."

"I hate laying down, it's a waste of time." Toku chuckled before grabbing his side in pain.

"And here I once thought you were the reasonable one on my cousin's team." Ji sighed.

"I was. Just goes to show how hopeless we really were." Toku told him with a cocky smile. "Why did you leave your hair short?"

"Kept getting in the way." Ji lied.

"I could see how long hair could cause trouble in a fight." Toku agreed. "Anyways I like it like this." Toku seemed to be falling asleep sitting up with Ji holding him in place. Ji remembered him during the chunin exams, he wasn't scared, nor overly confident, he had just faced what was placed in front of him calmly. Something Ji had admired then and now. That's when he made his decision.

"Toku?" Ji muttered quietly.

"Ya?" as all Toku got to say before Ji kissed him. In that moment they both forgot the world around them, forgot the expectations they had always rose to meet, who they were as individuals, and just basked in who they were together. That night when Hizashi returned to bring his brother dinner he found Ji fast asleep with a smile on his face and Toku wrapped in his arms.

_Author's Note: So a lovey dovey chapter. Let me know what you think of the pairings introduced in this chapter in a review and I'll see ya soon! _


	21. A Warning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Tshi walked along the darken streets of Konoha, kicking a lonely pebble along as he went. It had been three weeks since Kumo had left the Leaf village. Three weeks since she hadn't returns his kiss. Three weeks since he had seen her smile. Three weeks since he had smiled.

"He's still glum." Ashi sigh as he came up to walk on one side of Tshi.

"Yes this is a problem." Said Hiiro as he came up on the other side of Tshi. "Nothing we can fix though."

"As much as I appreciate the thought, I'd rather be alone." Tshi muttered, refusing to look at his old teammates.

"You've been sulking alone for three weeks now man!" Ashi told him, slapping him on the back.

Three weeks….

"He's right." Hiiro confirmed, not seeing Tshi's sad look. "Time for you to move on."

"And how do you plan I do that" Tshi asked, realizing the two were not going anywhere.

"A night out on the town with your two best buds of course!" Ashi cried as he grabbed Tshi by the arm and began dragging him down the street. Tshi sighed as the guys forced him down on to a bar stool. He had been unable to walk his fool mood away, maybe he could at least drink it away for the evening. Tshi quickly grew tired of the loud bar and watch his teammate flirt with every woman that walked through the door, but the sake helped numb his mind so he stayed, and stayed and stayed. Soon he found himself being pushed out the door as the bar closed for the evening, and once again there was nothing left for Tshi to do but wander the empty dark streets of Konoha alone again.

Ji awoke the now comforting feeling of Toku snuggle up in his arms. He look down at the younger ninja and brushed away a few locks of his sandy blond hair that had fallen into his face during the night. Toku had managed to calm Ji down quite a bit since they had finally gotten together. Hizashi had watched the progress with a smile and felt like he might actually get his twin back after all. Nerai however feared he was losing his big brother and the closeness they had gained. He didn't want to go back to the sand but he would follow his brother if that's where they went. Toku was nearly in perfect health again and all three brothers held their breath, waiting for him to ask the question they all knew was coming.

"Neji?" Toku asked as he stirred out of his sleep.

"Yes? What is it love?" Ji asked smiling down at Toku.

"I'm well now. Could we return to Suna? Or must you go back to Konoha?" Toku asked the last question quietly, fearing the possible answer. Ji could see Toku's heart breaking as he waited for an answer. He knew now he was stupid to doubt his family's love, but could he really just take back everything he had said and done? Just go home and start a life with Toku like nothing had ever happened? It was worth a shot.

"Yes, we'll leave tomorrow." Ji decided. Toku beamed and hugged Ji tightly. Just then Hizashi entered the room causing the couple to break apart.

"Sorry to interrupt." Hizashi smirked. "Could I speak to you outside for a moment?" He asked his twin who nodded and followed him outside.

"What's going on Hizashi? You seem scared." Ji asked his brother in concern.

"It's Nerai. I can't find him anywhere." Hizashi told his feet. In a second Ji was gone, searching desperately for his little brother.

Morning was breaking over Konoha when Rock Lee went to wake his daughter. Mebuki had been so sad since Ritan had left to go home to the sand, but today was the day he would finally break her out of her dark mood.

"Mebuki, my youthful cherry blossom, it's time to wake up." Lee called out as he turned her door handle only to find it locked. "Mebuki come out please!" Lee begged now worried. Mebuki never locked her door no matter how upset she was. "Mebuki I coming in if you don't open this door!" Lee shouted, not caring who he woke up. When there was no answer from within the room Lee pulled back and kicked down the door, Sakura could kill him for it but he did not care. "Mebuki…."

"Nerai!" Ji cried out in joy as he found his brother sitting by a small pond just outside the village they were staying in. "We've been worried."

"Ya right." The twelve year old pouted, kicking at the water.

"What do you mean ya right?" Ji asked angrily. "You can't just disappear like that, we're your brothers we tend to go a little nuts when we think you might be hurt."

"That may be true for Hizashi but you only care about Toku lately." Nerai screamed, jumping to his feet and glaring at his big brother.

"That isn't true." Ji told him

"Then why are we going back to the sand?" Nerai asked, tears streaming down his face. "They don't want us there!"

"Yes they do!" Ji told his brother, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug. "I was wrong alright! They only wanted to protect us, I was just too angry to see it. Now I've made you angry at the world to and that was wrong. I'm so sorry."

"They really want us back?" Nerai asked looking up at his eldest brother who nodded and smiled. "Alright, the lets go home." The two brothers started walking back to the village, Ji's arm slang over his brother's shoulders. "Toku and you really do make a cute couple you know."

The brothers returned to the inn and parted way, Nerai to go find Hizashi and Ji to go check on Toku. When Ji reached the door to his and Toku's room he found it open a crack and his heart sunk. He pushed open the door and instantly fell to his knees is tears. In the middle of the room lay Hizashi his body bloodied, a spear driven though his chest and a lone kunai still clutched in his hand. A sign of how he had fought for his life. Toku sat impaled against the back wall of the room curled up in fear, clearly having crawled backward in an attempt to escape his killer. It was then that Ji knew Hizashi had given his life to protect the man his brother loved, and now they were both dead.

Tshi had spent the rest of the evening wandering the streets alone, and come morning he found himself standing dumbly in front of his Uncle Lee's house. Tshi had often turned to Lee for advice in the past, but did he really have the guts to tell him that a girl had brought him this low? Just then a scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mebuki I coming in if you don't open this door!" It was Lee! Suddenly Tshi was off running, though the front door and up the stairs, he reached the top floor to find Mebuki's door tore off its hinges. Tshi entered slowly and took in the sight of his uncle cradling his dead daughter in his arms. Mebuki was dead. Blood covered her pretty pick walls and night gown. Tshi forced his eyes away from the lifeless seven year old and notice the bloody writing on the wall.

**_You cannot hide the Sabaku filth from us without being punished! _**

"Oh Kumo." Tshi muttered under his breath. "Please be safe."

_Author's Note: So it's been ten chapters since anyone died. Ya I'm really sorry but that so could not go on. Please review and please don't kill me. _


	22. So We Go To War

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"No stop!" Kumo screamed, but her attacker continued to chase her. "Leave me alone!" Kumo kicked and wiggled but her attacker now had her pinned helplessly to the ground.

"Too late for begging princess." Her attacker chuckled. "Now pay up."

"Oh fine." Kumo sighed, stretching her neck up to peck Guntai on the cheek. "Happy now?" She teased.

"You really think that little kiss is enough to win your freedom?" Guntai asked as he swept her up off of the ground and in to his arms. "You need to learn your own value sweetheart." Guntai told her seriously before kissing her hard on the lips.

"Hmmm. I think I might just need another lesson then." Kumo chuckled as the two pulled apart.

"Such a demanding hostage." Guntai sigh before sweeping her in to another kiss. Kumo couldn't believe how happy she was since she had returned to Suna, and it was mostly because of Guntai. He had certainly grow into his looks since they had last seen each other. The once bulky looking boy was now a muscular young man. His once annoying smile now melted her heart. So why was she scared to tell her mother about him? Kumo felt she and her mother had drifted apart since she was a child and Kumo found herself missing the closeness they had before. Life had become an endless cycle of spending her days with Guntai, going home to fight with her mother or brother, and then sneaking out to find comfort in Guntai's arms after the fighting got too bad for her to handle. But she was happy she told herself. She had gotten what she had dreamed of for six years. She was back in Suna and in love with a great Suna guy, just as she had always planned. So why wasn't she happy?

After spending the day with Guntai let again Kumo returned home, prepared to fight with her mother yet again. But the house was quiet. Kumo made her way to the kitchen to find her mother preparing dinner alone. Odd, usally Heiwa would be hanging all over her.

"Your brother got himself in trouble at school." Temari told her daughter without looking up from the carrot she was chopping. "Aiji went to sort it out. I'm not sure went they'll be back."

"Someone probably called him small and brought on his wrath." Kumo muttered to herself.

"Yes you never liked being seen as smaal either." Temari sighed, turning to face her daughter. "Maybe that's why you've been so angry lately."

"What do you mean?" Kumo asked, taking a step towards her mother.

"I keep wishing you were still that small little girl who clung to my hand. You must just know what I've been thinking, that's why you've been so mad at me lately." Temari said softly, twisting her wedding ring around her hand nervously. "You grew up and I wasn't there to see it."

"But you can be there for a lot of other things I'm going to face." Kumo told her mother as she rushed up to hug her. "Like my wedding, I'll be a wreck then so I'll definitely need you to be by my side. Or when I have my first kid, I mean can you imagine me as a mother? You'll have to be there just for the child's sake if not mine."

"I can see you being a mother as much as I could see myself as a mother when I found out about you." Temari laughed, pulling her daughter closer. "And how about we get you through your first date before we start discussing weddings."

"Well….." Kumo sighed, trying not to meet her mother eyes.

"Sit and tell me everything." Temari demanded, forcing Kumo in to one of the dining room chairs. So Kumo told her mother the detail of her date with Tshi. IT seemed like it was forever ago but the details were still vibe in her mind.

"Tshi face when he left the Nara compound, it was priceless." Kumo chuckled as her mother laughed at the tale. "I swear he almost fell in to a pond he was so distracted."

"So you like this Tshi boy huh?" Temari asked her daughter with an amused grin. That caught Kumo off guard, she hadn't thought about her feelings for Tshi since he kissed her the day before she left Konoha. She had always seen him as her best friend, but that day he had thrown off the balance.

"No we're just good friends." Kumo finally told her mother firmly. "Besides….. I'm actually seeing Guntai now."

"Guntai? From your genin team?" Temari asked in shock, Kumo nodded a happy smile spreading across her face. "Well that explains where you've been spending your days. He is quite handsome isn't he?" Temari chuckled to herself.

"Unbelievably handsome." Kumo confirmed.

"And he makes you happy?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Ya he really does." Kumo said honestly.

"Then good." Temari said. "You should bring him to dinner tomorrow. Let us get to know him a bit better."

"Yeah, I think I will." Kumo grinned as she stood to set the table. She realized she was in fact happy was life in Suna, she just had to start facing her issues and things could be perfect for her. Kumo and her mother were now on good terms and Kumo could feel her view on life brightening already. Tomorrow she'd work things out with Heiwa, she hadn't meant to be so tough on him, and she just wanted to see him flourish in life. Kumo was just about to set the last plate on the table when the front door slammed open, causing the plate to fall and shatter on the floor.

"What going on?" Temari asked in shock as Gaara stromed into the room.

"Hizashi is dead." Gaara said slowly, barely holding back his anger. "So is Mebuki Lee." Kumo felt her heart drop. Hizashi, he had always been the free spirit of the family. Not care that the eyes of the village were always on him, he did what he wanted and took the scolding with a grin. To lose him was hard enough, but Mebuki? Kumo remembered the girl from her visits to see Ritan. The girl had always been so sweet and cheerful just like her father, just like Tshi. She was only 7 years old, and now she was dead.

"How?" She stuttered, grasping on the nearest chair for support.

"The same group that killed Naota." Gaara said softly, kneeling in front of his shocked niece and taking her hand in his. "Kumo, I'm sorry but they got Toku as well." And with that the dam broke and tears flooded Kumo's face. "IT was a warning to anyone who thought to defend a Sabaku that there would be revenge." Gaara told Temari, knowing Kumo was no longer listening.

"What do we do now?" Temari asked, looking more like a warrior then a mother, even in her apron.

"We know who's behind this now." Gaara told her.

"Who?" Temari asked standing up straighter, ready to hunt the person down the moment she knew their name.

"The Fudeal Lord of the Land of Wind." Gaara sighed. "One of his messengers slipped up, apologized for the loss of my nephew before I had even told Kankuro about the discovery. It seems the Lord thinks I have gained too much sway lately. He wants to put me and our family down so he can take control of Suna." Gaara stood and place a hand on Kumo's shoulder. "He has negotiated with the Village Hidden in the Grass. Told them they give him an army to take us down, he'll give them an army to take down the Stone once he has control of Suna. Which of course is a lie. He's toss them aside like rubbish once he had what he wanted."

"So what do you plan to do?" Temari asked her brother, not as a sister, or aunt, or even mother, but as his advisor.

"I plan to go to war." Gaara told her simply. "He worries I have too much sway over something that is supposed to be his then fine, we'll make Suna an independent state."

"You can't be serious?" Temari asked in awe. No ninja village had ever broken away from it's home country before.

"I will not have Suna under the power of a man cruel enough to kill children to get his way." Gaara shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

"So we go to war." Temari sighed. It had been sixteen years of peace, she had hoped it would last, but that was a foolish dream.

"We go to war." Gaara said. "Not just for our family but for all the families of Suna."

_Author's Note: Hey look no one died this chapter! See I do have a heart, small and black as it maybe. Anyhow the big baddie is revealed. Review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters. Now who should I kill off next..._


	23. Words Exchanged

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _

**War**

Her uncle's speech rang thought Kumo's head.

**War is an inescapable part of life.**

But how many lives would it take for Suna to win its freedom?

**Life is not about avoiding war, it is about choosing what wars are worth fighting.**

Was it worth fighting? When it meant the loss of so much life?

**So I ask you now do you with to live as a village of mindless soldiers, fighting for the whims of an uncaring Lord? **

No….

**Or will you stand a fight with me so that Suna may live on as it always has. Not a village of soldiers, but a village of proud shinobi. Will you fight with me? **

Yes. That was Suna's answer. They would fight till the last shinobi fell to win their freedom. They would fight and die alongside their Kazekage, not just because their village was threaten but because the Sabaku's had been threatened. The Sabaku clan was part of the village, they belonged to the village and no one would take them always. Kumo had stood in the crowd with her fellow shinobi that day, listening to her uncle's words. Guntai stood by her side, clutching her hand so she would not feel alone, but she didn't need him that day. All around her shinobi gave her kind encouraging looks, they patted her on the shoulder, and they made her realize that just as when she was a child she had Suna at her back. War did not scare her anymore.

"Kumo." Gaara called after her niece as she breezed past him in the hall of the Kazekage Tower. She had not stop moving since his declaration of war, working tirelessly to make sure everything was in place.

"Yes Lord Kazekage?" Kumo asked her uncle formally, turning and bowing to him.

"Join me in my office please." Gaara told her as he turned and walked away, leaving her to fellow him. "Shut the door please." He told Kumo as he took his seat. Kumo did as she was told them then turned to face her uncle.

"What is this about Lord Kazekage?" Kumo asked.

"I am not your Kazekage right now Kumo, I'm your uncle." Gaara sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm perfectly fine uncle. I can manage my duties if that's what you're concerned about." Kumo said quickly. She knew she was young but she was capable of holding her own.

"Of course you can handle your duties, you're your mother's daughter after all." Gaara sighed, he would just have to trust that she was emotionally stable. No one else could handle the mission he needed done. "It is because you can handle your duties that I trusting you with a certain task."

"A task?" Kumo asked, a bit startled by her uncle's odd behavior. "What task?"

"I need you to deliver this letter to the Hokage." Gaara told her smoothly, pulling a letter from a desk door. "Understand Kumo, this is a request, not a mission. You can refuse."

"You won't have asked me at all if anyone else was capable of handling this job." Kumo said firmly, if her uncle needed her then she'd be there.

"It true." Gaara sighed. "Because of this war Konoha has had to cut off communications with us, or risk angering their own Feudal Lord. As a former Leaf Anbu you'll be able to enter the leaf and deliver this without notice."

"I understand." Kumo told her uncle, reaching out to take the letter. "I'll leave right away." Kumo turn to leave the office but was stopped by her uncle once more.

"Take this as well." Gaara told her, handing her another letter. "That one is for you Kumo. I'm not sure if I'll survive this war and if I don't I want you to open that."

"You'll survive." Kumo told him confidently before taking her leave.

"I don't understand why you have to go." Guntai groaned as he flopped down on Kumo's bed. Kumo sighed and continue to check over her pack.

"You've said that twenty times already." Kumo told him has she tossed an extra kunai in to her pack.

"I'm sorry, some whack job is out to kill my girlfriend's family, and I'm allowed to be nervous about her running off on her own." Guntai shot back angrily. Kumo couldn't help but smirk at his pouting face, he really was adorable at times.

"Hey." Kumo said softly, sitting down next to him on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll be back within the week, promise."

"You better be." Guntai told her seriously before pulling her close for a heart stopping kiss. The kiss was over far too soon for both their tastes but Kumo knew it was time for her to go. She stood and straightened her anbu uniform and donned her cat mask.

"Sir." A masked anbu addressed the Hokage as he appeared in the Hokage office. Naruto looked up at the anbu and gave him a brief nod, telling his to go on while he continued with his paper work. "An anbu wearing a cat mask has been spotted entering the village."

"Oh really." Naruto said looking up with a wide grin. "Why don't you go greet your comrade?" The anbu nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Interesting move Gaara, I can see why you beat me to the title of Kage." Naruto turned to look out his window and admired his village. He had worked long and hard to make his dream come true. He couldn't begin to imagine what Gaara must be going thought facing the potential loss of not just his village but his family as well.

Two anbu meet on a roof top amid the busy center of Konoha. One wore a cat mask, the other a hawk mask. They nodded to each other, a silent conversation passing between them as they watched the civilians pass below them. With one last nod to one and other the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice of you to visit." Naruto joked as Kumo appeared in his office and removed her mask. "But you could have called first."

"Sorry but what you weren't answering your phone." Kumo joked back. Next to her Katasu removed his hawk mask and ruffled his spikey hair back into place.

"Maybe the sand storm you guys have stirred up is causing a bad connection." Katasu told her as he lean lazily against the wall.

"Whatever the reason it is good to see you alive." Naruto told the young woman. "But I must ask, why have you come here?"

"Special delivery." Kumo told him, handing him Gaara's letter.

"Figured Gaara find a way to bother me even if I stopped communication." Naruto sighed, taking the letter and ripping it open. Kumo and Katasu stood silently watching the Hokage scan the contents of the letter. "You two are free to go you know." Naruto told them without looking up. "And Kumo feel free to rest for a bit before you leave. Just try not to let too many people see you."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Kumo bowed. She turned to leave when a slight whistle in the air caught her attention. Kumo paused to listen but she was too late.

"Hit the floor!" Katasu yelled, tackling Kumo as Naruto ducked under his desk. Kumo's ears rang as the office exploded around her. She let her body go numb as it hit the floor, Katasu landing heavily on top of her. The smoke began clear and Kumo attempted to sit up but Katasu's weight held her down.

"Katasu get off me, we have to check on the Hokage." Kumo said pushing on her friend's shoulder. There was no reponce. "Katasu?" Kumo whispered as a tear dripped down her cheek mixing with the blood dripping down on to her face. His blood, Katasu's blood.

_Author's Note: So I'm going to leave you guys with that cliff hanger for now since my friend has become annoyed with my typing. Say hi friend. _

_Friend: Hello. _

_The war is heating up, so please review and I'll see ya soon. _


	24. The Coming Storm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

"Easy now, I've got him." Naruto told Kumo as he gently lift Katasu off of her and placed him on a clear patch of floor.

"Is he….?" Kumo stuttered, terrified to ask the question. Katasu looked so pale laying there with blood splattered across his skin. His eyes were closed tightly, as if unable to open and face the world beyond.

"He's alive." Naruto told her gently. "But you need to leave. If you are seen here Suna may be blamed for this attack."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Kumo sighed, taking one last look at Katasu before replacing her mask. "Take care of him for me?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded and Kumo, now comforted, leaped from the now shattered window and disappeared into the chaos that had overcome the calm streets of Konoha. Kumo tried not to let herself see the pain all around her, she push away her desired to help the civilians of the city and focused on getting home. No, she scolded herself, Konoha was not home. Suna was home, with her mom, father, brother, and the rest of the Sabakus. Home was with Guntai. This was not home.

* * *

This was not home, Tenten thought to herself as she watched Nerai walk around like a zombie. He, his brother and their father had been like this since Hizashi's death. Yes she was also upset but Tenten was focusing on the bigger picture. There was a war coming and she refused to lose any more family to it. She remember how happy she had been the day Kankuro had asked he to marry him. In him she had found a husband and a father for her twin boy. But she also got a family. She had dreamt of a big, close knit family like the Sabakus her whole life. She was not letting it be taken away from her.

* * *

Gaara sat at his Kazekage desk staring blankly out the window. He had originally been watching the ninja of Suna run back and forth preparing for the coming battle but he seemed to have lost his train of thought long ago. A small knock pulled him from his haze.

"Enter." Gaara said, turning and straightening his robe. Ritan slowly opened the door and peeked in on his father, pink hair falling gently in to his eyes.

"Father." Ritan greeted politely, stepping in to the office and closing the door. "Do you have time to speak with me?"

"Of course." Gaara stuttered, shocked by the question. "I'll always have time for my son."

"But that's what I'm worried about." Ritan said, clearly trying hard to remind calm. "War is coming, what if something happens and, and you have to go away!" Ritan finished with a wail, tears breaking free and drowning his face. Gaara jumped out of his chair and rounded the desk to kneel in front of his son.

"Now Ritan you listen to me right now." Gaara told his son, hugging the boy to his chest. "Sending you away was the hardest thing I ever did. I lost so much time with you, and I won't let anything take any more time from us."

"But…" Ritan stuttered, wiping his tears on his father's Kage robes.

"No but!" Gaara told him sternly. "I told you I'll always have time for my son and I stand by my word."

"Thank you daddy." The seven year old whispered, sounding so much like the child he pretended not to be.

* * *

"Sucks not having any grass to hide in huh?" Kumo asked the startled Grass Ninja she had just snuck up on. "If you like I'll teach you to build a sand castle to hide in." Kumo mocked before pulling her fan out and whipping the sands in to a small cyclone. Out for the sand came a barrage of kunai aimed straight at Kumo. She ducked and rolled to the left, kicking up the sand to cover her position.

"Where did that brat go?" One of the Grass ninja spat as Kumo's cyclone died down. He turned to his comrade looking for an answer but just as the man went to speck the sand beneath him opened up and swallowed him like a child attacking a stick of dango. "What the hell!"

"Really shouldn't try and fight a sand ninja in a desert." Kumo sigh as she appeared behind the man. "So why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Like hell you crazy bitch!" The man screamed as he tried to make a break for it, only to have wall of wind send him flying backward. He landed at Kumo's feet with a hard thud, turning to look up at her with terror filled eyes.

Let's try this again." Kumo sighed as a shadow inched it way up to the man's next and wrapped around it. "Why are you here?"

"Oh God!" The man moaned. "You're that Sabaku, Nara spawn. Well I'm not telling you anything." Then shadow darted down to the man's hand and quickly snapped his middle finger bone causing him to scream out in pain.

"Want to try that again?" Kumo asked sweetly, and when the man refused to speak she snapped another finger, and another, and another. Until there was only one figure left to snap. "Last chance, cause after this it's your neck."

"We were an escort unit." The man told her, finally giving in.

"An escort unit for who?" Kumo asked narrowing her eyes.

"An assassin." He told her. "We were to get them to the city then retreat and wait for them to return."

"Who was the target?" Kumo asked but when he took too long to answer she used her shadow to shake him by the neck. "WHO WAS THE TARGET?"

"I don't know!" The man pleaded. "I really don't."

"Not good enough." Kumo muttered as her shadow snapped the man's neck then dropped him limply into the sand. Kumo turned to face Suna, just visible in the distance, outlined by the setting sun. Around her the winds swirled and the sand picked up around her, catching in the wind and dancing angrily around her. The winds had blown the clouds from the sky and the evening stars shone down brightly even though the sun had yet to fully set. Every citizen of Suna who look at the sky that evening knew was thing of certain, a sand storm was coming and it was going to be a big one.

* * *

_Author's Note: Do you hear that, the ominous music playing in the background? No, just me? Alrighty then. Please review and let me know what you think of the story. Things are just getting interesting and hey no one died, so thats awesome! Back to typing I go, Bye bye! _


	25. What They Fight For

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

"There attacking the wall!" Guntai screamed in warning, jumping from his watch post only moments before a paper bomb caused it to explode. Guntai landed next to his former master and now dear friend Isago.

"Close one." Isago grunted as his former student dusted losses sand from his shirt. "Might want to be careful, Kumo will kill you if you die before she gets back."

"Well better make sure there's something left for her to kill then huh?" Guntai joked as he pulled a kunai from has pouch and made his way back on to the wall. From the top of the wall Guntai could see the Grass ninja and other rough shinobi slowly chip away at the harden sand, one paper bomb at a time.

"We just going to stand there well they break out stuff?" Isago roared to the gathered sand Ninja. Isago had long ago taken over as captain of the wall guard. It was his job to make sure no one got past it and he had no plans to fail that day. "Let's show them what Suna is really made of!" The wall guard replied in true suna spirt by leaping in to battle after their leader. As Guntai stepped off the wall, he remembered the first time he had ever made this jump. Kumo had stood below him, ready to catch him. Kumo wasn't there to catch him now. She and Toku had always been the brains of their team while he provided the muscle. Today they weren't there to lead him, today all that stood between him and death was his gut and his kunai. That would have to be enough. Guntai hit the ground at a roll, landing on his feet and raising his kunai just in time to defect an enemy katana.

"For Kumo." Guntai whispered as he whipping around plunging the kunai into his enemy's heart.

* * *

"The puppet corps is ready sir." A soldier a dress Kankuro quickly.

"Good get them up on the wall!" Kankuro ordered. "We have to support the gate troops!" His orders were meet with confirms cries as Suna's famous puppeteers corps rushed into action. One soldier clearly did not belong however. Kankuro grabbed the young man by the back of his top and pulled him away from the other troops. "Where do you think you're going kid?"

"I want to fight!" Nerai told his father firmly. "I'm a puppeteer of Suna too you know!"

"Yeah and if the enemy didn't get us your mother would." Kankuro scold. "No way I've already lost one son to this I am not losing you to."

"Ji gets to fight!" Nerai pleaded.

"Ji is a grown man, you are not." Kankuro pushed his son towards one of the shinobi evacuating the village. "See to it he's kept off the battle field!" Kankuro ordered the shinobi before he turned and went to rejoin the puppet corps. His son may hate him now, but in time he would come to see this was for the best. "Puppeteers ready?"

"Ready!"

"Attack!" Kankuro gave the order and every lethal puppet in Suna's arsenal was unleashed upon the enemy. "For my sons." Kankuro whispered as he release the crow and the ant.

* * *

Nerai watched his father walk away to join the other puppeteers. He watched as the shinobi's grip on his arm loosened. He watched for his chance and when he saw it he took it. Nerai yanked himself free of the shinobi's grip and disappear amoung the other fighters before the man had even realized what had happened. No matter what his father said, Nerai would fight in this battle. He would show all of Suna he was not some little kid. That his brother Hizashi had not died for nothing.

"For Hizashi." Nerai whispered as he hide amoung the puppeteers. "For my brothers."

* * *

"Lord Gaara, the battle has broken out at the main gate of Suna!" An out of breath assistant huffed as they came sprinting in to the Kazekage tower's tactical room. "The gate troops and the puppet corps has engaged and appears to be holding them off." The assistant remained at attention, waiting for Gaara's dismissal but Gaara had not even heard the man enter.

"Thank you." Temari said, smoothly stepping in. "You're dismissed." The assistant bowed and rushed from the room in case another message was waiting to be delivered. "Gaara what's the plan? You know Kankuro and the Gate troops can't hold out forever." Temari whispered in her brother's ear.

"We need to blind them." Gaara told temari point blank. "Gather the wind user and wind up some cover for our troops."

"Lord Gaara, our reports show a sand storm is already on its way." A soldier informed Gaara carefully, fearing setting the Kazekage off. "Even our troops can't survive a storm of that size!"

"Exactly." Gaara told the man. "We stir up cover just before the storm hit in order to pull our troops in to shelter and prevent the enemy from seeing it coming. Once the storm hits they will be at its mercy."

"That should greatly reduce their numbers." Temari beamed at her brother's genius. "I'll prepare the wind users at once. You!" Temari snapped at the soldier who had just spoken. "How long till the storm hits?"

"Two hours Lady Temari." The man stuttered.

"Perfect. Our troops can hold out till then. We're going to win this Gaara." Temari told her brother, not caring about formality. "We'll win this for the children we've lost." Temari rushed from the room.

"We'll win this for the future of Suna." Gaara whispered after his sister. "For the future."

* * *

Kumo rushed across the desert as fast as her feet could carry her. The sounds of the battle already in progress reaching her ears like harsh whispers. Every step carried her closer and closer to her goal of stopping this mystery assassin. Closer to saving another family member who did not deserve to die. With each step she whispered to herself.

"For Mother."

Step.

"For Father."

Step

"For Naota."

Step

"For Heiwa."

Step

"For Aunt Tenten and Uncle Kankuro."

Step

"For Aunt Muzai.

Step

"For Uncle Gaara."

Step

"For Hizashi, Nerai, Ji, and Ritan."

Step.

"For Toku."

Step

"For Guntai."

Step

"FOR LOVE!"

_Author's Note: Well that was emotional. The fight for Suna's freedom has officially began! You know what that means? Lots more chances for me to kill off characters, that's what it means! I'm kidding... sort of. Aren't I funny when I forget that sleep is important? Any who, please review. Maybe beg for a character's life even. I have had my mind changed in the past. Till next time this Grim Reaper is out of here!_


	26. The Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Author's Note: *Hands out tissues to readers* _

The Battle raged on in front of Suna's wall. The Gate guards and the Puppet corps had received only one order from the command room since the fighting had begun. Hold them back. So they did, and when a comrade fell they got him off the field then kept fighting. They knew there would be time to mourn later. IT was harder on the wind users though, they could only stand on top of the wall watching their comrades fight and die, waiting for Temari to give an order. Why she had not order them to attack yet they did not know, but there was a plan and that's what mattered. The village's genin had evacuated every civilian in Suna and now half stood guard over them, just in case. The other half stood just within the gates of Suna, helping carrying in the injured and preparing to guild the fights troops to shelter once the sand storm hit. One Hour. That's how long the troops had to hold out, just one more hour.

Guntai was locked in combat with a grass ninja, he kept almost hitting the bastard but this one was quick. Guntai stepped back and planted his feet before forming his hand sighs. The ground around him shook before a large stone spike shot out of the ground and towards the enemy ninja. Guntai had never been big on weapons and genjustu had often proved impossible for him. Isago had quickly seen this in him and had focused his efforts on an earth style rock ninjusu. This style gave him a raw power advantage over his opponents as long as… The grass ninja slipped around another of Guntai's attack and came straight at him, blade raised. No time to block or avoid the attack Guntai could only hope to protect against a critical hit. Suddenly the ninja fell mid attack, blood colouring the surrounding sand a dull red.

"What the hell was that?" Isago demand, pulling his kunai from the grass ninja and glaring a Guntai. "You hit fast, you hit hard and then you get the fuck out. LIKE I TAUGHT YOU!" Isago finish scolding his former student before jumping towards another enemy. Isago was right, the style of fighting Guntai used was attack based only and made it impossible to defend himself if he allowed his opponent time to attack. Also the longer he continue to attack an enemy the easier it became for them to predict where the stone spikes would appear. Guntai turn to face another enemy this time giving them no time to react before his spike impaled them thought the chest. Guntai heard of cry of anger from behind him and turned just in time to see a grass ninja throw Isago on to one of the spikes left behind from Guntai's last fight.

"Sensei." Guntai whispered as he watched Isago go limb hanging from the spike. As he watched his former sensei struggle to as his head just to give his student one last reassuring smile, an image that Guntai made sure to burn in to his brain. Isago, the man who refused to replace Kumo after she disappear, the man who had kept Toku and Guntai going, a great man was dead. Guntai roared in anger, breaking of the sharp tip of the spike next to him and charged at his sensei's killer.

"Temari." KAnkuro shouted to his sister over the noise of the battle below, never taking his eyes off of the three puppets he had sent in to the fray. "How many of them are out there?" Temari did not have to ask what Kankuro meant."

"Just Neji. Kumo has not returned from the leaf and the younger ones are tucked away with the civilian population." Temari shouted back.

"Good." Kankuro sighed. "But how many other parents have lost their children today?" He wondered to himself moments before he felt a sharp tug on his chakra strings that pulled him right off of the wall and on to the battlefield.

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed, her voice slowly fading as he fell and became surrounded by the sounds of battle. Kankuro land face down in the sand and quickly pushed himself up, but instead of the sun meeting his eyes he was cast in the shadow of another man. Neji had watch Kankuro fall as he finished off his current opponent. He watch a grass ninja pull out a katana and rush at Kankuro while he was still off guard. He felt his legs start to move on their own, he felt his hand reach down and pull out a kunai. He felt himself plant his feet firmly on the ground in front of Kankuro. He felt the enemy's blade stab his heart as he slit the man's throat. He felt his own blood pouring out of his chest, and the he felt peace.

"Neji?" Kankuro whispered as the young man in front of him pulled the grass ninja's sword from his chest and throw it away before he fell to his knees. "Why did you do that?" Kankuro begged as he pulled his son towards him.

"I… I don't know." Neji muttered as he looked up at Kankuro, his vision beginning to fade. Why had he run to the man's aid so quickly? Neji remember growing up, Kankuro rushing to Hizashi's side when he had fallen and hurt himself. Neji remembered pushing Kankuro away to take care of Hizashi himself. Kankuro rushing to the hospital when Neji's mother was in labor with Nerai. He remembered screaming about how unfair it was that Kankuro got to go in with his mother and not him. Kankuro rushing home from a mission so he could walk the twins to their first day at the academy. He remembered walking twenty feet in front of Kankuro on the way to the academy. Kankuro had always rushed to be a father to Neji and Hizashi, and all Neji had ever done was rush to push him away.

"Thank you." Neji whispered, startling Kankuro who was trying desperately to maintain his composure. "Thank you for being my father." He told Kankuro smiling. "I'm going to go see Hizashi now. Take care of Nerai for me. I know I can trust you." Neji said before his vision finally went black. Goodbye Father Neji thought and he allowed himself to slip in to the peace he felt around him.

Gaara stood in front of the gates of Suna, five minutes before the sandstorm was to hit, he looked up at Temari standing on top of the wall and gave her the smallest of nods. It was at last time.

"Wind users in position." Temari ordered. "On my mark."

"Open the gates the second she gives the order." Gaara informed the two genin standing by the gates.

"Yes Lord Kazekage!"

"Strike!" Temari shouted. The wind user made their move sending the sand of the battlefield into the air and making it impossible for the attacking ninja to see. The ninja of Suna where no strangers to high levels of sand in the air and had dealt with far worse then what the wind users had kick up. This meant they were easily able to make their way to the gate that had been thrown open at Temari's order. Gaara held back the swirling sand as his shinobi flowed past him and were lead to shelter by the gathered genin. Four minutes until the storm hit.

Out on the field Guntai was had just killed off two grass shinobi who were clinging on to two of the sands chunin in order to make it to safety. He had just turned to make his own way to the gates when he heard a familiar cry. Three minutes until the storm hit. Guntai ran in the direction of the cry and found Nerai being held down by a grass ninja. There was no time to question why the genin was on the battle field in the first place, there was only time to act. Guntai pulled a kunai and snuck behind the ninja, quickly and easily plunging the blade into the man's chest. Guntai pushed the ninja away before yanking Nerai to his feet and dragging the boy towards the gate. Two minutes before the storm hit.

"Anyone left out here?" Gaara asked Kankuro who had just past though the gate. Kankuro had barely been able to push the away the grief of losing a second son but Gaara could tell from his smudged face paint that Kankuro had shed tears that day.

"If there is they won't make it before the storm hits." Kankuro informed his brother as he stared out in to the swirling sand.

"Right." Gaara sighed, dreading having to leave anyone out in the coming storm. "CLOSE THE GATES!" Gaara order. "EVERYONE FIND SHELTER!" Gaara turned to look at his brother. "I'm assuming you aren't going anywhere till I do?" Gaara asked dryly. Kankuro just grunted and watched the genin slowly push the heavy gates closed. One minute till the gates closed.

"Shit." Guntai swore as he saw the gates begin to close and felt the winds picking up around him. "We're not going to make it!" He told Nerai but he kept running forward. They might not make it but Nerai still could. "Tuck and roll kid." Guntai said as he picked up Nerai and tossed him though the small opening in the gates moments before the closed with a heavy groan. Guntai crouched down and covered his exposed face and flash the best he could. The sand storm had finally hit.

"NERAI!" Kankuro screamed as he rushed up to his son that had just flown through the gates. "What the hell were you doing you there?" Kankuro demanded.

"No time for that now, we must get to shelter." Gaara told his brother as he maintained a small bubble of calm for his family and the nearby genin, keeping the raging storm from hitting them. Kankuro nodded and grabbed his son by the shirt and dragged the boy towards shelter.

"BUT GUNTAI!" Nerai screamed. "GUNTAI IS STILL OUT THERE!" Gaara stopped in his track and looked at his nephews pleading face before looking at the now closed gates. Please may Kumo forgive him for this Gaara thought before turning his back on the gates and resuming the trek towards shelter.

Kumo felt the storm all around her but the wind shield she had called up keep the rough sands from hitting her. The tinniest grains of sand could become like razor sharp blades at those speeds. Suna stood just in front of her and she knew she would make it in time to stop the assassin from taking away another member of her family. She would have made it over the wall, if only she hadn't seen him. Guntai kneeling in the thick of the sand storm, the tiny grains slicing up his skin as he sat the helpless, unable to move due to the high winds. Kumo took on last look at the wall of Suna but her mind was set. She switched directions and ran to Guntai wrapping him in both her wind shield and her arms and refusing to let go.

"Guntai." She whispered as she felt his blood soak in to her cloths. "Please don't die!"

"Ritan." Heiwa whispered as his cousin fell to the floor in front of him and the nearby genin stormed the assassin. "Ritan, please don't die!" Heiwa screamed and he scrambled over to his cousin, not even noticing the blood soaking into his clothes. "YOU CAN'T DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" Heiwa screamed shaking Ritan violently. Why had Ritan pushed him away from the attack Heiwa asked himself. Ritan should have just let him die Heiwa thought.

"Heiwa." Ritan groaned as the assassin continued to cut down genin. "Do me a favor kay?" The assassin was getting closer. "Tell Mebuki Lee that I loved her Kay? Tell her…. tell her I couldn't have asked for a better big sister."

"I'll tell her." Heiwa promised as Ritan's eyes shut for the last time, he died with a smile on his lips. Heiwa looked up to see the assassin standing over him. Dead genin lay crumpled on the floor of the village's evacuation center. All around civilians huddled together in fear. Heiwa grabbed a kunai from the body of a fallen Genin then stood to face the assassin. "I will live to tell her" Heiwa whispered as he raised the kunai and lunged at the assassin screaming, "I"LL LIVE TO KEEP MY PROMISE!"

_Author's Note: Well first off let me say I'm very sorry Maxridelover, but some things had to be done. Secondly let me say that I cried writing parts of this chapter so I understand if you guys all hate me after this. Third let me tell you that this chapter is early because for some reason I thought it was Sunday, maybe cause I really wish it was Sunday... anyways not important. Please review because I really would like to know what you all thought of this chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapter I have left but I have at least three more planned, but there could end up being more. See ya later. _


	27. Abandon Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Author's Note: For the purpose of this chapter any text that appears like this_ **"EXAMPLE"** _is a voice in Kumo's head and not someone right next to her. _

"The storm is clearly Lord Kazekage!" A genin cried out from near the window. Gaara nodded at the man then turned to face those gathered around him. As he opened his mouth to speak the door behind him slammed open and a bloody genin stumbled in. Gaara moved forward and caught the young man as others rushed to get the door closed against the still raging winds.

"An assassin." The genin coughed out. "An assassin got into the civilian shelter!" The room dropped into silence, only the whistle of the storm could be heard, mocking them. Gaara felt his hands tighten into fists as the sand in his gourd began to swirl as violently as the sand outside.

"Take him." Gaara said, handing the injured genin to a nearby shinobi and standing up. "Kankuro you know the rest of the plan?"

"Yes Temari filled me in." Kankuro replied with a sharp nod. "I'll handle the trash, you go do what has to be done."

"Right." Gaara nodded before stepping out in to the storm and running in the direction of the civilian center. Kankuro watched his brother go then turned to the troops.

"Sir." The injured genin coughed.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Sir…. Ritan Sabaku is dead." The genin told is superior while looking at his feet. Kankuro felt his jaw drop in shock. He looked over to where Nerai sat trying to contain his own shock. Kankuro wanted nothing more than to wrap hi son in his arms and just hold him, but there was a job to do.

"Everyone prepare for battle, we strike as soon as this storm passes." Kankuro ordered, taking on last look at his son before turning to watch out the window. "We won't let them take another drop of Suna blood."

* * *

"Lord Kazekage!"

"It's Lord KAzekage!"

"He's come to protect us!" The civillians cried as Gaara entered the shelter. They swarmed him making it near impossible for him to move forward.

"Let the man thought." One of the village elders ordered causing everyone to back up. "A man should not be kept from his son at a time like this." Gaara now hesitated. Everything was to calm for the assassin to still be alive, so what had happened? He could see the bodies of dead genin scattered around the room but his son and nephew were not in sight. As Gaara moved forward people moved out of his path till the tragic events were finally revealed to him. Heiwa knelt on the blood soaked floor cradling a lifeless Ritan in his arms. Next to the boys a middle age woman lay dead, a kunai plunged into her throat. Heiwa had not seen or heard his uncle enter a jerked violently when Gaara knelt down beside him.

"It's alright now." Gaara told Heiwa. "I'm here, I'll take him now." Gaara gently lifted his son on to his lap. A lock of hair fell into the boys dead eyes and Gaara carefully brushed it away noticing how the formally pink locks had soaked up the boy's blood dying his hair a deep red so much like Gaara's own colour. "Ritan. We never did get enough time together." Gaara told his son as he took the boy's small cold hand in his. "Now we never will."

"He died to save me." Heiwa stuttered as tears poured down his face. "He died because I wasn't quick enough to avoid the attack!" Heiwa screamed throwing himself to the floor in anger.

"Heiwa." Gaara said softly causing his nephew to stop pounding his fists on the stone floor and look up. "I'm assuming it was you who took down the assassin."

"Yes…Yes Lord Kazekage." Heiwa refused to address him as uncle, he didn't deserve a failure as a nephew.

"Your rage over Ritan's death gave you the strength you needed to face the enemy. Rage can be a powerful tool, if you can control it." Gaara told his nephew as he stood, holding Ritan closely to him. "I will teach you to control it. If you are willing to learn. Are you willing to learn?"

"Yes." Heiwa told his uncle as he stood and wiped his tears away. "I am willing to learn. I will learn."

* * *

"The storm has pasted." Kumo told an unconscious Guntai as she felt the last of the raging winds pass over them. "We're going to be okay now." She dropped the wind shield and turned to look out in to the desert. "Oh no."

* * *

"Troops stand ready!" Kankuro ordered to those gathered around the gates of Suna. "The second the last of the storm passes the gate will open and we will wipe out any enemy still standing. Is the understood?"

"YES SIR!" The ninja of Suna cried out. Kankuro stood and simply admired the faces of those gathered before him. Each man and woman had a look of pure resolve. None had lost faith in the purpose of the fight. None had thought for a second that it might be better to give in. They were Suna ninja. They would face the toughest of storms, come out scared and broken and still not complain. Suna ninja did not tell tales of their adventures over a round of sake like other villages. Their scars told their stories for them.

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed down to her brother from on top of the wall. "GET UP HERE NOW!" Temari's voice left no room for questioning as Kankuro hurried up to the top of the wall and came to a stop next to his sister. Kankuro had not told her about the assassin, they need her head on the battle field, not with Heiwa. Had she found out somehow?

"What is it Sis?" Kankuro asked huffing, trying to catch his breath. He hated to admit it but he wasn't as young as he once was.

"We have a serious problem." Temari told him as she pointed out into the desart. Kankuro followed her finger, covering his eyes with his hand to block out the sun. Suddenly he understood the panic he had heard in his sister's voice. On the horizon stood not the few wind dazed survivors they had expected. No, facing Suna was a small army.

"Where a hell did they come from?" Kankuro muttered in awe. There was no way a group that big could have hidden in the desert, it was mile on mile of flat sand.

"The storm. They must have known about it as well." Temari stuttered. "The first wave was a diversion to throw us off. They used the storm to sneak in their real troops." It was genius Temari thought to herself, something she would never have seen coming. Something Shikamaru would probably see though in a second she thought clenching her teeth. Still, how had the Feudal Lord gotten such an army in the first place?

"Temari." Kankuro said softly, touching his sister's shoulder to get her attention. "We have another problem. Look." It took Temari a moment to see what Kankuro was talking about but then her eyes fell on to a familiar form.

"KUMO!" Temari screamed. Her eldest child sat in the sand halfway between Suna and the enemy, clinging to the body of who looked to be Guntai. "Please go no." Temari whispered before falling to her knees. "I can lose her to."

* * *

"KUMO!" she heard her mother's voice calling out to her but it was quickly lost as the winds around her began to pick up again. Angry tears stung her eyes as the winds responded to her pain. How many? How many people had those bastards taken from her? Kumo dropped Guntai's pulseless wrist as she stood and called the winds to her. Could she really fight a group that had caused so much pain?

**"Hey no going soft on us now."** Toku's voice whispered in her ear. She could alomost feel his hand resting on her shoulder, his smile pushing her forward.

**"Ya we expect you to win this thing for all our hard work."** Guntai's told her sternly.

**"And…. Because you deserve to win."** Toku retorted firmly.

**"I keep wishing you were still that small little girl who clung to my hand." **Her mother's sad voice floated to her. **"You grew up and I wasn't there to see it."**

"I'M STILL JUST A LITTLE GIRL!" Kumo screamed. "I still need you mother. How could anyone ever trust me? I'm just… I'm just weak!"

**"Of course I trust you," **she could still hear her father's sarcasm. **"you did just save my life."**

"That was luck" Kumo muttered, letting herself sink back into the sand.

**"We're lucky with our family in Suna, that's why I'm so desperate to keep it safe." **Neji reminded her in his bored tone. **"Pain is what makes us strong though because it shows us what we have to lose."**

"I've lost so much thought! How can that kind of pain really bring strength?" Kumo begged the winds for an answer.

**"You are Sunagakure's warrior angel," **Tshi voice cried out in joy. **"whatever happens from here you shall overcome."**

"That title." Kumo muttered as she stood. "It never really fit me did it? But am I ready for it now?" she asked the sand at her feet.

**"You're ready." **Her uncle's words rang in her ears, **"The wind has answered your call since you were a baby, they won't abandon you now" **

"I'll abandon my doubts." Kumo told herself as she raised her head to look at the enemy. "I'll abandon fear." Kumo pulled the winds closed to her. "I'll abandon regrets." Kumo planted her feet into the sand and pulled out her twin fans, relics of her childhood. "BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON SUNA!"

_Author's Note: WOW! That was dramatic huh? I really don't have much to say this time around. So please review and I'll be posting again soon. _


	28. The Paths We Chose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Author's Note: So to prevent as much confusion as possible, text like this_ **EXAMPLE**_ shows that it is a flash back. _

* * *

The bodies of fallen Suna ninja flew thought the air all around her as Kumo made one last desperate run for the wall of Suna. Even that was hopeless, they had lost, Suna had fallen. Kumo did not fight it as she felt an explosion lift her off her feet, did not try to land safely as she hit the ground hard. She did not fight haze that came over her as her eyes drifted closed and the battle disappeared in to shadows.

* * *

"KUMO!" A cry reached her ears causing her to open her eyes slightly, only to be blinded by bright sunlight.

"KUMO DON'T JUST LAY THERE!" the voice screamed again. Kumo rolled over and brushed the surface under her. When had sand become so…. Soft.

"KUMO!" The voice pleaded. "Seriously protected me from the little monsters!" the voice chuckled landing with a thump next to her. Kumo tried to open her eyes but felt two little hands holding them closed.

"No mommy sleep!" A tiny voice demanded giggling. Kumo smiled to herself before grabbing hold of the sorce of the little voice and lifting it up into the air. Kumo finally opened her and stared up at the tiny little boy squirming in her grip, his black hair flying into his face.

"HA you see that!" Tshi laughed as he scooped up the two little girls that had been attempting to tickle him. "Reinforcements have arrived! What shall we do with them now that we have the trapped my dear?" Tshi asked Kumo but she wasn't listening. "Kumo?" Tshi called out to his wife who lay there staring up at their son with sad eyes.

"Mommy put me down!" The boy giggled. "I have to save sissies!" The boy's last words were muffled as Kumo sat up quickly and hugged him to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy?"

"Girls go finish getting your brother ready please. Grandpa Nara will be here soon." Tshi told his children placing the girls on the ground and pulling the boy from his mother's arms. When they were out of the room Tshi closed the door and turned to face his wife. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" He asked sadly.

"It felt so real." Kumo muttered pulling her knees up to her chest. "Like I was actually there. Like I should have been."

"Kumo there was nothing we could have done!" Tshi plead with her. "By the time Konoha got word of the attack on Suna it… it was already gone. Besides you weren't even in the leaf when the news came. You were with the Anbu"

"I know." Kumo sighed.

"You mean you should have returned with them in the first place don't you? You wish you had gone home when your uncle offered." Tshi stared her down causing her to look down in shame. "You wish you had pick Suna over me, you wish you had died with them."

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kumo shouted. "You know it's not….." Kumo muttered, feeling tears drip down her face again.

"You're right." Tshi told her, pulling her to him tightly. "I'm sorry. I know how hard the last 10 year have been for you. I should have been kinder. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Kumo told him hugging him back. "And Tshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I didn't run from you that day. I'm….. I'm glad I kissed you back." Kumo told him in a whisper.

"I'm glad you kissed me back as well." Tshi's told her as he leaned forward and pecked her sweetly on the lips. The two just sat there staring at each other for a moment till a crash was heard from down stairs. "Guess it's time to feed the beasts huh?" Tshi joked, standing a reaching out a hand to help Kumo up.

"Yeah." Kumo said as she placed her feet on the floor, but when she went to stand all she could feel was falling. She was falling, and falling, and falling.

* * *

"KUMO!" She jerked upright at the sound of her name. "Oh thank god you're awake." Temari cried as she held her daughter.

"What happened?" Kumo asked as she rubbed some sand from her eyes.

"You hit them with everything you had Kumo. You drove them back. You saved Suna kiddo. Gaara's just cleaning up the scrapes now." Kankuro told his niece as he beamed with pride.

"I…. but how?" Kumo stuttered as she pulled away from her mother and stood up. Gaara stood atop a small dune of sand and Kumo slowly made her why towards him.

"So you're awake." Gaara said as Kumo came to stand next to him.

"Ya." Kumo sighed. "Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Please do." Gaara told her as his sand caught another fleeing shinobi.

"What did I do uncle?" Kumo asked as she twirled the winds to bring another fleeing shinobi down. Gaara looked down at his niece then out at the chaos of the desert.

* * *

**"What's going on?" Gaara demanded as he landed next to his sibling on the wall. "Why aren't our troops attacking?" **

**"Because they don't have to." Kankuro told his younger brother as he pointed out into the desert. The sands and wind were spun up again and were roaring as if in rage. It was almost as if the storm had not passed at all. **

**"What is that?" Gaara demanded. In all his years he had never seen a sand storm so concentrated other than when he would….. No! "Please tell me Kumo in not in the center of that." Gaara begged his two silent siblings. **

**"The mental pain was too much. She just snapped." Temari whispered into the angry winds. "The storms been getting bigger and bigger Gaara. At this rate it will hit Suna, and we can survive a storm like that." **

**"Get everyone back into the shelters!" Gaara ordered as he stepped towards the edge of the wall. "I'll stop the storm." **

**"Gaara you can't go out there!" Kankuro ordered. "If Kumo really has lost her mind she won't recognize you. Suna needs its Kazekage." **

**"What kind of Kazekage am I if I can even protect my own family?" Gaara asked softly before leaping off the wall and running toward the center of the storm. He had train Kumo since she was a child, he had known her strengths, and he knew she was capable of something like this. But he knew, he just knew her mind was not gone. She was too stubborn to let go of reality. She was just like her mother that way. "KUMO!" Gaara screamed out to his niece "KUMO YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS! DO NOT LET PAIN TURN YOU IN TO A MONSTER LIKE IT ALMOST DID ME!" Gaara felt his nails dig in to the palms of his hands. "SUNA IS NOT WORTH SAVING AT THE PRICE OF YOUR HUMANITY!" Gaara pushed forward thought the raging storm till he could wrap the lost looking girl tightly in his arms. "Please Kumo." He whispered to her. "We've lost so much family already. We can't lose you to. You trusted me once so trust me now and let go!" Suddenly the winds stopped and the sand drifted back to the ground. Kumo fell limply into her uncle's arms, the same peaceful look on her face as when he had held her as a baby.**

* * *

"You did well Kumo." Gaara told her finally with a smile on his face. "You did well."

"Uncle?" Kumo asked quietly. "How do you know if you've chosen the right path as a ninja?"

"That never easy to answer Kumo. Gaara sighed. "All you can do is pick a light to follow and hope that it was the right one." The two stood silently after that, watching the last of the day's light sparkle off of the sand. They had lost so many, but at last Suna was safe and Suna was free.

_Author's Note: So I lose anyone there? Okay so the events are a bit out of order so here's a breif recap. Kumo goes nuts and unleashes sand storm hell. Gaara stops her and she passes out and dreams of what her life would have been like if she had stayed in Konoha. She wakes up and has a heart to heart with Gaara as the round up the last of the baddies. Everyone on track now? EXCELLENT! In all honesty I'm not ready for this story to end but stretching it out any longer would just be wrong. So there is one chapter left, please review and I'll see you guys one last time very soon. _


	29. Promises Made and Kept

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Suna had indeed gained its freedom that day and had become the first independent Ninja village. Free of Feudal Lord control the village flourished. The dead were buried and grieved for but then life had to move one. Those of the Sand knew how to bury down their past hurts but the Battle for Suna would live on long after the last survivor died. Ten years pasted by as Suna rebuilt and began to plot its new path. Still there were promises to be kept and a Suna ninja always stuck by their word.

* * *

"Thank you for having me for dinner Lady Temari." Guntai said as he carefully sat down in a dining room chair, his bad leg making him stumble slightly.

"You say that every time you're over, and for goodness sakes would you please start calling me Temari!" Temari chuckle as she brought a pot of food over to the table.

"Sorry, it's just odd still. Kumo isn't even there, she's been so busy lately." Guntai sighed as he rubbed his bad leg.

"Please you and Kumo have been together so long you're part of the family." Aiji interrupted, barely looking up from the paperwork in front of him, being an academy instructor meant a lot of paperwork. Temari gave her husband a sharp look that caused him to sigh and remove his papers from the room.

"That leg is still pretty bad huh?" Temari asked sadly as Aiji left the room. It would have to be to make the boy leave active duty and take a job as a junior council member. Not that he wasn't good at the job, Kankuro had nothing but good things to say about Guntai. He'd make a fine general for the new Suna.

"Could be worth." Guntai told her smiling "I could have died that day." Guntai out on the same happy face whenever anyone asked about his injuries. Yes he was sad about leaving his career as a ninja behind but a least he had a life ahead of him.

"Aiji is right you know." Temari told Guntai as she sat next to him and took his hand. "You are like family to us, and soon you and Kumo will make it official." Temari said beaming.

"Ya." Guntai smiled at the thought. "Where Heiwa by the way? Haven't seen him around lately." Kumo's youngest brother was a dear friend to Guntai those day and he had a very big favor to ask of the boy.

"He went to the Leaf, he'll be back in time for the ceremony next week." Temari said as she began to serve dinner. "That's what he told me anyway. Between you and me though I think he has a girl there and just doesn't want to admit it." Temari smiled. "Silly boy better not break her heart."

Tall young ninja strolled down the streets of Konoha, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. He let his long sandy brown hair fall forward into his face, trying to hide his blush as the village girls whispered about who the "Lucky girl" might be. Yeah real lucky girl the guy thought to himself.

"Hey Mebuki." A now sixteen year old Heiwa told the head stone has he knelt beside it, carefully putting down the flowers he had brought with him. "Man it's been awhile huh?" Heiwa laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. Things in the sand have just been very busy." Yeah, Heiwa thought, the last ten years have been extremely busy. "So let's see what should I tell you this time? Oh right of course. He loved you Mebuki. Ritan really did love you, you were his sister no matter what blood said, and don't forget that okay?" Heiwa rubbed the back of his head in embracement. "Well I'm mean how could you forget really. I remind you every time I visit." Heiwa sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I'm still not having any luck in the relationship department. Sometimes I can hear you yelling down at me not to be such a dork. Remember how lame I was back at the academy, that time I tried to ask you out? I was covered in dirt from picking flowers for you." Heiwa smiled softly down at the bouquet. "Ritan got such a laugh and you…. Well you yelled at me didn't you. Told me if I was going to ask a pretty girl out I should at least do it right. I wish you were here to help me now, I sure could use the help." Heiwa chuckled dryly, wiping away a stray tear. "Actually I just wish you were here, both of you. Then I'd ask you out properly, hell I'd even ask Ritan for permission. I do everything right this time, if only I had the chance." Heiwa stands and takes one final look at the grave. "Bye Mebuki, I'll see you next visit."

* * *

"Hey Temari." A certain lazy voice called out to Temari as she locked her front door. The shock that swept over her made her hands shake so badly she almost dropped her keys. No! Temari told herself as her gripped her keys tightly, she would not let him affect her.

"Shikamaru." Temari said as she turned and face the man she had once loved. "Good to see you've arrived for the ceremony safety. Kumo will be happy." Temari hopped down her front steps and walked quickly past Shikamaru.

"Actually at the moment she won't be very happy to see me." Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Oh," This caught Temari's attention and made her turn to face Shikamaru, "and why is that?" Kumo had tried to hide her bond with Shikamaru for the longest time but in the end Temari had forced the girl to come clean. Yes Temari didn't like it but Kumo deserved to get along with her father and have him in her life.

"She made it very clear that I was not to attend the ceremony if I didn't keep a certain promise." Shikamaru muttered just loud enough for Temari to hear. "And well I've kind of been avoiding making good on the promise."

"Lazy as ever." Temari huffed. "Shall I tell her you won't becoming or would you like to write her a letter. Oh no that's right you don't write your own letters, you just sign them." Temari had to fight the urge just to scream at him so she turned on her heels and began to storm off.

"She made me promise to make up for what I did to you." Shikamaru called after her. "She made me promise to make up for breaking your heart." Temari turned and stared at Shikamaru, tears clouding her vison. "I told her that you'd never forgive me for what I had done. I told her… I told her I didn't deserve to be forgiven. She made me promise that I'd at least try, that I'd at least say I'm sorry."

"Shikamaru…" Temari stuttered.

"I am sorry Temari. For everything I did to you. Not just that stupid horrible letter that I wish had never existed. I'm sorry that I was selfish, I knew my clan would never let us marry but I wanted…. I want to be with you so bad that I let myself forget that. I let us from this bond knowing it couldn't last. I played with your feeling because of my own selfish desires." Shikamaru told her as tears poured down his face. "The thing I most sorry for though is the fact that I didn't fight for you, for us. When the clan told me to end our relationship and marry another I just accepted it. I should have fought them, no I should have begged them to allow us to be together. You were always right about me Temari, I'm just a lazy idiot."

"You didn't apologize for leaving me pregnant with Kumo." Temari said with no emotion. Shikamaru seemed so sad and yet she felt nothing.

"I will never apologize for Kumo!" Shikamaru shouted, his sadness turning to anger. "I apologize for leaving you alone to raise her but not for her. I'll never apologize for Kumo's existence because I don't regret it." Shikamaru stopped and looked at Temari's blank face then sighed. "That all I have to say. I know you can't forgive me so I'll go and leave you in peace. Tell Kumo I love her and I'm proud of her okay?" Shikamaru turned and started to walk away, feeling defeat weighting heavily on his shoulders.

"Tell her yourself."

"What?" Shikamaru asked in shock as he turned to stare at Temari.

"I forgive you Shikamaru." Temari told him with a faint smile. "So you better be at that ceremony, and if you miss it cause you were too lazy to get up in the morning….. god help you."

"Temari…." Shikamaru muttered in awe as Temari flashed him a deadly grin before walking away. Shikamaru knew she hadn't really forgiven him. She had let go how her own pain for Kumo's sake. She was a damn good mother Shikamaru thought to himself. He was glad for it to. Kumo had been raise right and it was all Temari's doing.

* * *

The Suna graveyard was quiet that night except for the soft footsteps of Kumo making her way thought the graves. Her lantern casted a small ring of light around her but she didn't need it, she knew exactly where she was going.

"Hey little brother." Kumo said as she knelt down and brushed the curved letters of the name **Naota Sabaku. **"Been awhile huh? I really should visit more often. Mom and Dad visit you a least once a month. Me… I haven't been here since just after you're funeral." Kumo sat down in the sand and crossed her legs. "I really was a horrible big sister to you, wasn't I? Never did have time for you and when I did I always picked on you. Still you chased after me, always screaming about how you'd beat me one day. Our brother Heiwa is a lot like you actually, I think I might actually have to watch my back with him around. Man the trouble you two would have caused together…." Kumo sighed. "Remember that piece of paper you tried to steal from me once, the one I beat you up to get back? What to hear what it said?" Kumo pulled out an old browning piece of paper and unfolded it. **"****_My Dear Kumo,_**

**_Today you are a Genin and I could not be prouder. From the day I first saw you I swore to protect you with my life, you were such a sweet child letting the world guild you and trusting that you'd somehow find your way. Long ago I made two dear friends who taught me what it meant to follow your nindo, your ninja way, were that be to become a Kage or to prove you are a splendid ninja. I do not know what your nindo is, and you do not have to know it yet either but when you do find it I know you will follow it till the end. Please Kumo remember what I told you the day we started your training some abilities are better left in the shadows, I know you hate that fact but it must be this way. You are my nindo Kumo, you and all the people of this village, I will always fight to protect your right to follow your own nindo. Good luck and do this village proud as I know you can._**

**_Your favorite uncle,_**

**_Gaara." _**

Kumo folded up the paper again and looked at her brother's grave stone. "I found my ninja way Naota, I found my nindo. From this moment on I promise you brother that my ninja path will be to live, to live every moment of my life to the fullest and to see others be able to do the same. IF I most die it shall only be so that others may keep living their own lives. This is both my nindo and my promise to you." Kumo stood and smiled up at the cloudless sky, the stars sparkling down at her. "I love you brother." Kumo picked up her lantern and turned to leave when movement caught her eye. Kumo smile then whispered into the winds, "Say hello to Ritan for me Uncle Gaara."

* * *

_Author's Note: So I lied. This is not the final chapter. I wrote out the final chapter and realized there was the makings of two chapters in it so I split it in half. I hope I tied up a lot of the loose ends here but hey if I missed something you wanted to know about then let me know. Please review and the REAL final chapter should be up very soon. _


	30. Out of the Shadows and Into the Sun

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Kumo sat in a room by herself, nervously sliding her finger's across the soft white fabric. Maybe asking to be left alone till the ceremony started wasn't the best idea, it gave her too much time to think. Was she really ready for this? She was only 26, she had her whole life in front of her. Was she really ready for this kind of commitment? Kumo couldn't help but stand and pace the room. The truth was she wasn't ready for this. She never should have said yes. She never should have… Kumo shook herself out of her thoughts as she found herself standing in front of the door, hand hovering over the handle. No, she wouldn't run, she couldn't run. Suddenly the door opened and her uncle Gaara stood in front of her. He took one look at her and smiled.

"Cold feet?" He asked as he gently took her by the shoulders and sat her back down.

"Can you blame me?" She asked. "This… is an important day." Kumo said firmly, raising her chin up in a little stubborn gesture. She looked like she had when she was five and her mother had told her she was too young to train.

"No I don't blame you." Gaara sighed. "I was nervous as well."

"Really?" Kumo asked, an eyebrow lifting skeptically.

"Of course." Gaara snorted, "Who wouldn't be?"

"Normal people." Kumo sighed.

"Normal people couldn't have survived half of the things you have." Gaara told her sternly. "Remember this?" Gaara asked handing her an unopened envelope. Kumo reached forward and took the envelope, turning it over in her hands. It still had the blood stains.

"You gave me this just before the Battle of Suna. Told me to open it if you died." Kumo told him. "You made me give it back to you about a month after the battle ended." Kumo had always wondered what was in the letter. None of the other members of the family had received one. What made her different, and why had he taken it back?

"That's right I did." Gaara told her. "Figured you didn't need it since I survived, but I think you need it now." Gaara stood and walked over to the window. "You have thirty minutes till the ceremony still, read it. I think it might help." Gaara walked always from the window and opened the door. "At least I hope it will help. I tried to put in very thing I wished someone had told me." Gaara looked back over his shoulder at his niece. She had grown up so much, he knew she would be fine. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you Uncle." Kumo told the closed door as she stared down at the envelope. She had wondered for ten years what this envelope held, why was it that now she couldn't bring herself to open it? Maybe she was scared, scared to lose that mystery. IT had driven her the last ten years, every time she had needed advice she would imagine whet that letter said and she's find her answers. What would she do without that? She needed that more than ever now. Slowly Kumo slid her thumb under the seal of the envelope and listened to the old wax crack open. She carefully unfolded the letter and let the mystery slip away.

**Dear Kumo,**

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!" Temari screamed as she banged on the door of Shikamaru's hotel room. "The ceremony starts in thirty minutes, I swear if you're still sleeping…" Temari muttered as she glared at the door. "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NARA!" Temari called out as she kicked the door in anger. "That's it you have till the count of five and then I'm breaking down this door. I won't have you missing your daughter's big day!" Temari told the door.

"1"

No answer.

"2"

Silence.

"3"

Not even a call for her to go away.

"4"

The door remained closed.

"5!" Temari slammed her shoulder into the door forcing it open. "SHIKAMARU NARA!" Temari screamed in anger as she stepped into the room and felt the carpet squish under her feet. Wait, she thought. Why was the carpet wet? Temari looked down and watched her white shoes slowly turn the same red as the carpet. "Shikamaru…"

* * *

**Dear Kumo,**

Kumo stood as someone knocked on the door to her little waiting room. "Enter." She called, still rereading every word of her Uncle's letter in her head.

**You may wonder why I always write you letters. Maybe you're used to it by now, I've been doing this since you were a child. **

"Are you ready Lady Kumo?" The chunin at the door asked Kumo.

"Yes." Kumo told him. "Lead the way." She said as she followed him out the door.

**I guess the reason is that I don't think I could tell you all the things I need to tell you if we spoke in person. I really do have so much to tell you. **

Kumo and her guild walked down endless hallways, but Kumo did't notice. Her steps felt light for the first time in months.

**Let me start by tell you how proud I am of you, of the things you've overcome. I only wished I hadn't of had to send you to Konoha for all those years. I wish I could have watched you grow. When your mother first told me you were coming in to this world I wondered if you would be able to handle growing up in such an odd family. When you were little I started to wonder if we could handle you. So full of spirit and drive, you were bound for great things. Now I just wondered how we lived for six years without you. **

Kumo and her guild stopped in front of a large wooden door. The chunin smiled and nodded at Kumo before walking away and leaving her alone again.

**Please forgive me for putting so much on you now but I know you can handle it. You are a strong person Kumo. Never doubt yourself, I never have.**

The doors open and Kumo steps forward as the mutters of the people gathered died down. Kumo smiled as she passed the people who had formed her past. Tshi beamed at her and gave her a thumbs up along with his Uncle Lee and father Gai. Sai sensei actually looked truly happy for once. Katasu had removed his mask for the event at Kumo's request and his smile lit up the room. Her father Aiji and Heiwa stood near the front of the crowd. Kumo made eye contact with Aiji and silently asked him where Temari and Shikamaru were, he could only shake his head and shrug. Kumo stepped fully out of the doorway and up next to her uncle Gaara who stood in his full Kage robes.

**Always remember that I would never give you more then you could handle. Which is why I, Lord Gaara Sabaku, The Fifth Kazekage, now name you Kumo Subaku the Sixth Kazekage.**

Gaara turned to face Kumo as he lifted his Kage hat off of the head and lowered it on to Kumo's head. He then turned to the gathered crowd and smiled with pride. "I give you Lady Kumo Sabaku, your Kazekage!" He called out to the village.

**May you guild Suna down the path to a bright future. **

Gaara stepped aside and allowed Kumo to step forward toward the crowd. She looked out at the faces before her at found herself at a loss for words.

**In the end you can only pick the brightest light you see and follow it, hoping it leads you right. **

"Sixteen years ago a shadow fell over Suna." Kumo began. "Ten years ago we fought to bring ourselves out of that shadow and now we stand in the light but most importantly WE STAND FREE! I am young but so is our new Suna, so let grow together. People who are not from the desert say nothing can grow here. We know that to be wrong. The fact is the most beautiful and strong plants come out of the desert. Let Suna be a symbol of the good that comes from the harsh desert. We have escaped the shadows of our past so now let us stand proud in sun!" Kumo finished lifting the Kage hat from her head and looking up at the bright skies. Kumo listened to the cheers of the crowd as she looked over her shoulder at the Kazekage tower behind her. Just like the skies the future looked bright for her and Suna. No matter what came next she would face it with her head held high and with Suna at her back.

**This is my final piece of advice to you, follow your heart. I found that in the darkest of times it is the one light that has always shone the brightest and it has never lead me wrong before. **

* * *

_**Author's Note: I've been thinking about what I should say here but nothing seems right. I've had a blast writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I'd like to think I've made you all laugh or cry at least once during these 30 chapters, but hey if you read this all the way to the end then that's just as good in my books. Please review on this chapter at least even if you've never reviewed before, I would love to hear your final thoughts. I'll probably start up a new story soon because I really can't stay away from my keyboard for long, so I hope you'll all check it out when it comes and maybe join me for that journey too. For now I'll just say goodbye and once again I truly hope you have enjoyed Her Path of Shadows. **_


End file.
